Wish Me Luck
by tiggeranddash
Summary: Kyla Anihc is your everyday girl until she has a run in with a strange light. Strange things start happening to her and what do you mean she has to save the world? School, work, and being a superhero is too much for one girl. KishxOc Hiatus
1. The Sunday Trip

This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. This is a tokyo mew mew story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The story is by Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.

* * *

**Wish Me Luck on the Road of Love**

"I'm off!" Kyla called heading out the door.

It was a beautiful day outside with the sun shinning and the sky full of puffy white clouds. Today was the official fourth anniversary of Kyla living in Japan so her and her friend were heading to a local museum to see the endangered animal exhibit. It was kind of weird because she used to live in the suburbs and the only place to go was downtown. Living in a city she had access to so many things. The friend Kyla were meeting was named Ami. She had lived in Japan her entire life and had the official black shiny hair and white skin. Ami had been the first person Kyla became friends with when she moved to Japan and since then they had been the best of friends. Kyla speed walked to the train station, trying to get there before it left. As she rounded a corner she spotted the train station with a train next to the platform. In front of the train was Ami and she looking around anxiously. When she spotted Kyla, she began to wave.

"KYLA!" Ami shouted waving her hands in the air.

She went inside. was standing in front of a train and beckoning Kyla to come over. Kyla ran over and the two of them went inside the train and took some seats next to each other.

"Ohayo," Ami greeted once you both had sat down.

"Ohayo," Kyla said, smiling.

The train began to go forward with a loud whistle. Immediately Ami reached out and touched Kyla's hair. In some cultures they believed blond hair was good luck and Ai followed those beliefs. Before any train ride Ami would touch Kyla's blond hair believing that it would bring her luck on the train ride. At first this weirded Kyla out but when she asked Ami she explained that she had once been trapped on a train when she was little and had been scared of trains ever since. When she touched Kyla's hair it made her feel better so Kyla let her, I mean that what good friends are for right?

"I'm looking forward to seeing the museum," she told Kyla.

"So am I," Kyla agreed, "Can we see the tigers first? I love tigers."

"Too bad you're allergic to them," Ami teased.

"It's a good thing these will be fakes then," Kyla teased right back, "You'll probably want to the see the penguins. Am I right?"

"Don't tease the penguins," Ami huffed, "If we keep destroying the ozone they won't have any home and I'll make them sleep in your bedroom."

"It will be too warm," Kyla pointed out.

"Leave the air conditioner on," she ordered.

"But air conditioners cause the ozone to melt," Kyla trailed off as Ami butted in.

"JUST SAVE THE PENGUINS OKAY!" she yelled.

"Yes mam," Kyla saluted with a smile on her face.

"That's miss to you," Ami said.

The two of them began to laugh at their own silliness and when the conductor called their stop they left the train giggling. When they finally got to the museum, they brought a ticket and a map.

"To the tigers!" Kyla shouted happily and pointed off in a random direction.

Kyla's cry had attracted the attention of others but she pretended not to notice and continued to act like a goof. Who cares what others have to say, when you've got friends?"The tigers are that way," Ami said pointing in the opposite direction.

There was a long pause before Kyla twirled around and pointed in the right direction.

"I knew that," she laughed, "I was just making sure you knew."

"And the moon is made of cheese," Ami responded sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Kyla asked jokingly.

"The mole people told me," Ami said.

"Dang those mole people they can never keep a secret," Kyla snapped her fingers and pouted, "And I gave them 10 rupees not to tell."

"10 rupees won't get you far," Ami lectured.

"Your right I should have given them a pie too," Kyla stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Both of the girls laughed and went to find the tiger exhibit. They browsed around reading the signs and looking at the pictures.

"It's really sad that they are only 5 species left," Ami commented while reading one of the signs.

"Yeah and look how endangered they are," Kyla muttered while reading th statistics of the tigers.

"Especially the South China tiger," Ami pointed out.

"Yeah," Kyla drifted off, and then burst out, "OH NO I FORGOT TO FEED DILBERT!"

Dilbert was Kyla's pet mouse who she loved very much. He was white with red eyes and he lived on a cage on the desk in Kyla's room.

"How do South China tigers remind you of Dilbert?" Ami asked exasperated.

"I don't know, but I have to call my mom and tell her to feed Dilbert or else he'll squeak all night," Kyla shouted worried.

She had once feed Dilbert a half hour later then normal and he had squeaked all night. Kyla didn't get a wink of sleep and her dad was ready to chuck the mouse out the window. Since then Kyla had been very careful and always made sure to feed her poor mouse before she went anywhere. She must have been in too much of a hurry today and it had slipped her mind. Frantically, Kyla pulled out her cell phone and began to dial, but there was no reception so her call wouldn't go through.

"There's no reception," Kyla whined looking at her phone.

There was silence as both teens pondered their current situation.

Ami finally broke the silence, "I think I saw a payphone outside. You could use that."

Kyla looked at her friend happily.

"Thanks Ami. I'll be right back," she said hugging her friends and then dashing out the nearest exit.

Once outside Kyla immediately spotted the payphone Ami told her about. She ran over and took the phone off the hook. Inserting some money into the machine, she dialed her home phone number, and waited as the phone began to ring. On the third ring her mom picked up.

"Hello, Anihc residence," her mother greeted when she picked up the phone.

"Hey mom, it's Kyla. I forgot to feed Dilbert," Kyla explained.

"Oh why didn't you just call from your cell phone?" her mom asked.

"There's no reception," Kyla replied, "Can you please feed Dilbert?"

"Okay, make sure your home in time for dinner."

"Thanks, mommy and I will," Kyla said her goodbyes and they both hung up.

"Glad that's taken care of," Kyla sighed leaning against the payphone.

Now assured that she wasn't doomed to a sleepless night, Kyla began to take in her surrounding. She was outside the museum and across from a park. To her right was a giant café. It was shaped like a palace and had heart shaped windows and little decorations along the outside of it.

"Ami might like that," Kyla spoke out loud, "I'll go show her."

Kyla got up and began to head back towards the museum when some shouting caught her attention. A couple of yards away three girls were ganging up on some girl who lying on the ground next to a spilt cup. The three girls were yelling at the fallen girl for something. Trying to see if there was anything she could do to help settle the situation, Kyla headed over to the group. One of the girls raised her hand to strike the fallen girl but a little girl with strawberry blond hair jumped between them.

"Pick on someone your own size," the little girl shouted as she jumped in front of the green haired girl.

The little girl then jumped up and bounced off two of the bullies' heads. They turned to face her and shouted at her as she jumped along the fence. Taking it as her cue to act, Kyla knelt down beside the fallen girl.

"You alright?" she asked her.

The green haired girl turned to look at her and for the first time you could see her big eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"You okay?" Kyla repeated.

Before the green haired girl could reply the leader of the gang turned to face Kyla.

"Hey move it," she ordered.

Kyla's anger flared up. How dare they pick on some poor girl, let alone gang up on her. Kyla had a low tolerance for bullies and these girls were pushing her buttons. When push came to shove, Kyla was more likely to kick you in the shin.

"Yeah, like I'm just going to let you hurt some poor girl," Kyla said angrily.

"What did you say?" the girl screamed and raised her hand to slap Kyla.

Kyla braced herself but the slap never came. The bully was stopped by an older girl with raven hair, who grabbed the girl's wrist.

"You sure you want to do that?" she asked calmly.

"It hurts," the bully screamed when the raven haired girl twisted her wrist.

The older teen let go of her wrist and the bullies ran off shouting a warning back to us.

"You okay?" a red haired girl asked running over to the green haired girl.

"I'm okay," the girl replied standing.

Another girl with navy hair walked over.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," the girl apologized bowing to us.

"No problem," the older teen said.

"It was fun," the little monkey girl cheered.

"I'm glad you're okay," the red haired one admitted.

"Me too," Kyla smiled at her.

"I'm so slow. I'll have to apologize to them later," the green haired girl explained.

"But they were the ones being mean," the red haired one objected.

"Yeah, they were breaking the law by hurting you," Kyla said.

"What do you think, Mint?" the red haired girl turned to look at the navy haired girl for support.

"She's so cool," sighed Mint admiring the older teen, "I want to be just like her."

Kyla swear she saw the red haired teen almost fall over at that comment.

"I have to go," the older teen said turning to leave.

"See ya," the monkey girl chirped.

"Wait," Mint called.

Without warning the ground began to shake. Buildings vibrated and Kyla's whole body tensed as it began to be shaken like a rag doll.

"It's an earthquake!" Kyla screamed in surprise.

Kyla had never been in an earthquake before and her heart beat doubled as the shakes grew more violent. Then white light began to seep out of cracks in the ground and the other girls looked at each other nervously.

"What's going on?" one of the girls shouted.

The ground shook harder and then split open. Light shot into the air and Kyla covered her eyes to avoid being blinded. When she opened them it was pitch black and there were no visible signs of the other girls, the earthquake, or Tokyo at all.

"Where am I?" Kyla panicked at being transported to a strange place, "Where is everyone?"

Out of the darkness a tiger stepped forward. Its bright orange fur gleamed as it walked forward with powerful steps. Instead of sprinting like her instincts were telling her too, Kyla stayed still. The tiger stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes. The tiger seemed to be examining Kyla, to see if she was right for something. Then with a push of its powerful legs, the tiger jumped towards Kyla. Instead of knocking her over, it seemed to melt into Kyla and a tingly sensation spread throughout her body.

"It's inside of me," Kyla gasped.

Then a sharp pain spread through Kyla's body. It felt like someone were ripping her body apart on the inside.

"AHHHHH!" Kyla screamed as the pain numbed her body.

As instantly as the feeling had come, it disappeared. A warmth replaced the pain and feeling weak Kyla fell backwards into the darkness.

It was dark again. But this time Kyla could faintly hear what was going on around her. She was lying on something soft and her eyes felt too heavy to open.

"Kyla," a faint voice called.

"Kyla," it called again much louder and clearer then before.

"KYLA" it shouted right in her ears.

Surprised Kyla shot up and her eyes opened wide in surprise. More pain burst from Kyla's skull when her head accidentally collided with someone else's.

"Ow" Kyla cried out in pain while rubbing her eyes.

Her surroundings became more clear as the sleepiness was washed away and Kyla could make out Ami sitting next to her on a chair also rubbing her head.

"Geez Kyla," Ami complained rubbing her head, "You go to call your mom and next thing I know I find you outside out cold. Then I have to go call my mom so she can drive you home and I didn't get to see the rest of the museum."

"Sorry," Kyla mumbled as the ache in her head settled to a dull throb.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay. Do you know what made you faint?" Ami asked.

Kyla paused for a moment while she thought out her last couple of moments at the museum. She had called her mom and was about to go back when she spotted some bullies. Some other girls helped chase the bullies off and then they were about to leave when…

"There was an earthquake!" Kyla exclaimed, "Then this bright light came from the ground and the ground cracked!"

Ami looked at Kyla for a few seconds before resting her hand against Kyla's forehead.

"Nope no fever," she proclaimed while removing her hand, "Maybe you fell and hit your head."

"I didn't hit my head," Kyla said defensively, "It's all true!"

"Right, and next Thursday I am going to be attacked by an alien," Ami responded sarcastically.

"But it is true and there were these other girls," Kyla tried to explain.

"Did they see this light too? Maybe it's a sign of the Apocalypse," Ami joked.

"You're so mean to me," Kyla whined.

"I know. I know," she said waving it off, "I have to go, but I'll tell your mom you woke up okay?"

Ami grabbed her bag which was beside the chair.

"Bye Ami," Kyla said.

"Bye," Ami said and she walked out the bedroom door.

Kyla sighed as she glanced around her room. She was still fully clothes and her purse rested on top of the desk next to Dilbert's cage. Deciding there was no better time then the present, Kyla got up and put her stuff away. When she finished she sat on the chair that Ami used and looked at Dilbert sleeping in his cage.

"This is all your fault you know," Kyla said to the sleeping rodent, "If you weren't so obsessed with food none of this would have happened."

Dilbert continued to sleep but Kyla swore the mouse knew what she said.

"I'm going to go to bed," Kyla told the mouse, "For some reason I'm really tired."

The mouse still didn't say anything so Kyla went to get ready for bed. She showered, put on pajamas, took out her clothes for school the next day, and set her alarm. Then she curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

As Kyla slept, her mom came in the room to check on her. She spotted her daughter sleeping and looked at the clock. It read 5:59pm. Maybe Kyla was tired from the day's events. Her mom decided to leave her like that and hoped that her daughter had remembered to do her homework for school tomorrow.

"Watch her okay Dilbert," she told the mouse.

Dilbert, who woke up after Kyla fell asleep, looked at Kyla's mom and then turned back to look at Kyla. Long ago, Kyla's mom had noticed the peculiar behavior of the mouse but she let it slide because she believed that Dilbert was only looking out for her first born.

"Thank you," she whispered and closed the door.

* * *

So what do you think? I left it at a cliffie I know but I want to see what people think. 


	2. Thursdays Will Never Be The Same Again

Tigger: Look I came out with a new chapter! Yeah! Thanks to all those who reviewed and sent me your comments.

Kyla: How come you're taking all the glory when I'm the one who does all the work?

Tigger: Cause I have to write you and LOOK A MONKEY (runs off when everyone turns to around)

Kyla: WAIT! GET BACK HERE! (spots note on ground) What's this? (picks it up)

Note: Tigger does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did she wouldn't be writing this. Credit for the plotline and characters goes to Mia Ikumi, Reiko Yoshida, and Tokyopop. Tigger does however own Kyla, Ami, and Kyla's family.

* * *

Thursday morning Kyla awoke to the sound of her beeping alarm clock. She turned it off, grabbed her clothes off the chair and stumbled into the bathroom. Once inside she washed, brushed, and changed into her school uniform. The uniform was a long black shirt with black shorts underneath, a white button up short sleeve top, a red tie, and a blue sweater vest. Before leaving her room she made sure Dilbert had enough food and water, grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs. Kyla then deposited her backpack on the dinning room table and inserted some eggo waffles into the toaster. From the fridge she grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and the milk. She poured the milk into a glass, took the waffles out of the toaster, and ate them after putting some chocolate chips on top.

This was Kyla's everyday routine during the school week. It required so little thought that if Kyla's brain didn't even start working properly until her second waffle. As she ate she pondered about the unusual week it had been. It started after her trip to the museum. On Monday she found out she had gone to sleep before dinner and woke up starving. Then when she went to school she had been able to hear people speaking through the walls. During Tuesday's gym class, she had officially spooked all of her classmates. The teacher told them that they had to run five times around the track in under ten minutes. Usually Kyla was an okay runner she learned to pace herself and could run a mile in about 10 minutes. However when she ran during Gym she had shot off, going so fast the other members of her class swore she was a blur. Yesterday must have been the weirdest. She and Ami had gone to the pool and Kyla immediately jumped in and splashed around with her clothes still on. When Ami pointed that out, Kyla got out of the pool and dried herself off by shaking her head instead of using the towel Ami held out. Finally, Ami had dragged Kyla home when she almost pounced on someone who was eating a hamburger.

"I'm not looking forward to today," Kyla mumbled to herself.

She finished her breakfast and made herself some lunch. It was a mix of American and Japanese food and she stuffed it in a bento box and put it in her backpack. The clock read 6:59 and Kyla looked up the stairs. A loud buzzing sound could be heard as her sisters' alarm clocks went off. This was followed by some loud screaming on Ciara and Fiona's part and then some crashes as her sisters got ready for the day. It was never quiet in Kyla's house with two younger sisters. They were constantly screaming and yelling at each other or fighting over something stupid. 

"I'm off to school!" Kyla shouted trying to escape her noisy house.

"BYE KYLA!" Ciara, her ten year old sister, shouted.

"Bye!" Fiona, her seven year old sister, cried.

Kyla put on her shoes and stepped outside into the sunny weather. Her school was twenty minutes away on foot and about ten if she took a bike. Since she had an hour before school started Kyla decided to walk. It was nice and peaceful as Kyla took in the city sights. She turned a corner and began to walk through the park. There was no one out besides a squirrel which scurried away at the sight of her.

"Found you," a voice cried behind Kyla.

"Huh?" was Kyla's brilliant reply as she turned around to see who was shouting.

There, about ten feet off the ground, was a teenage boy. He had black hair with two strands right in front of his rather large ears and he was wearing a half shirt with some weird pants thing.

"YOU'RE FLYING!" she screamed out of surprise.

"Well aren't you the smart one," the boy mocked her.

"Well SOR-REY! But it's not every day I see a flying boy," Kyla retorted, ticked off by the boy's attitude.

"Oh so you only see them every other day," the flying boy continued to tease her.

"No, but it's rare to see a very rude sarcastic boy," Kyla said, "Now if you're not going to explain how the hell you're flying then I'm leaving."

Kyla whipped around and began to walk away. Truthfully she really wanted to know more about the flying boy but she was too angry at him to care even more. 

"Going somewhere?" the boy asked appearing in front of her, "Sorry sweetie but this talk isn't over yet."

Kyla jumped back startled at the sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "And why won't you leave me alone?"

"So you don't know?" the boy asked playfully, "You think the others would have found you by now."

"What others?" Kyla asked.

The boy leaned in close to her face. Warning bells began to signal in Kyla's brain but her feet had stopped working properly when she was caught in the boy's gaze.

"You really don't know anything do you?" he asked, more to himself then Kyla.

Kyla stood there trying to act brave as the boy taunted her.

"Well in that case," he smirked, "You'll be easier to kill."

He floated backwards and up into the air and raised his hands into the air. 

"It's been nice chatting with you," he yelled before throwing his hands forward.

A pink blob flew out from his hand and there was a burst of light as it made contact with the squirrel Kyla saw earlier. Instantly, the animal grew about the size of a two story building. It bared its huge pointy teeth at her and its tail swung around like an iron mace. Quickly, it lashed its tail out and hit the ground next to Kyla. The ground cracked and the wind pressure sent Kyla flying backwards. She collided painfully with the ground about 5 meters away. The squirrel turned to face her and Kyla's feet finally kicked into action. She scrambled backwards as the squirrel lifted its tail in the air again and lashed against the ground. Before he could strike, Kyla stood up on shakey legs. Her heart beat faster as the adrenaline began to kick in. When the tail made contact with the ground Kyla flew forwards onto her face. Gathering her strength, Kyla pulled herself to her feet and began to run. Her heart beat loudly in her chest while her ears rung. Kyla stumbled once or twice on the dirt road but didn't dare slow down. An earsplitting screech sounded and Kyla quickly raised her hands to her ears, but it wasn't enough to keep the vibrations out. Her new hearing abilities disagreed with the screech and her head began to pound. A loud ringing sound filled her ears and her vision was starting to waver.

"Had enough sweetie?" the boy called out.

Kyla didn't dare look at him as the exit to the park came into view. The squirrel, seeing its prey getting away, started chasing after her. Its footsteps shook the ground and it was gaining on Kyla fast. Kyla's lungs felt on fire as she tried to speed away from the danger. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she forced herself to swallow the metallic taste in her mouth. The ground shook and Kyla's legs trembled. With a giant leap the squirrel landed right behind Kyla. Its landing cause bits of the earth to fly up in the air and the ground shook like a mini earthquake. Kyla's legs gave out and she fell on her stomach. Her breath came out ragged and her lungs stilled burned with each intake of air. 

The boy jumped down from his observation view and knelt in front of Kyla. He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye. Tears began to run down Kyla's face as she realized she lost the battle and that she was going to die. Kyla didn't want to die, to her death was a giant black hole filled with every fear imaginable. If she left she would never see her family or her friends again. No one knew what happened beyond death and Kyla's mind began to drift towards horrible possibilities. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be all alone. She didn't want to face the unknown. The tears fell down faster now and the strange boy looked at her.

"Afraid to die?" he asked her.

There was no reply but Kyla shuttered at the tone of his voice.

"You afraid to be all alone?" he said with an evil smile, "You afraid of leaving this world?"

There was still no answer so he continued with his rant.

"Don't worry," he smirked, "You won't be alone for long."

Kyla's eyes widened at his statement. This boy was going to kill more people. What if it was her family and friends? What if they all died a painful death like she was going to? Kyla didn't want that, she couldn't let him do that. She wasn't going to let him kill her most loved ones, they were all she had. Anger began to bubble up and Kyla's strength slowly came back. Whether it was her second wind or the thought of him destroying her loved ones, Kyla didn't know but she was going to use the very last of her strength to bring him down.

"YOU JERK!" Kyla yelled at him and slapped his hand away.

The boy jumped back startled at the movement.

"How dare you say you're going to kill people like it's a normal thing," Kyla began to stand up, "How dare you say you are going to kill more innocent people!"

"Still have some energy, huh?" the boy smirked, "Guess I can have some more fun after all."

"FUN?!" Kyla screamed at him, "You almost killed me you jerk! You almost killed me and you were going to kill other people!"

Kyla stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I will not let you kill anyone!" she said defiantly, "I am going to bring you down!"

At that moment Kyla began to glow. Her body had an orange glow to it and Kyla felt something inside her changing. Something hidden in her came out. Her ears began to change form and something grew out of her lower back. Her hair turned orange and grew out into a large ponytail on the back of her head. The clothes she was wearing were replaced by new ones. More then the changes on the outside were what Kyla felt on the inside. She felt stronger, faster, her hearing and vision were sharpened, and she felt a strange warmth inside her. The light died away and Kyla stood there in her new appearance. 

"So you are a Mew Mew," the boy said, "I was beginning to think I got the wrong person."

The boy smirked as Kyla glared angrily at him.

"Chimera anima attack," he ordered.

The giant squirrel complied and tried to jump on Kyla. But Kyla's reaction was faster then before. Using her new strength she easily jumped up into the air and out of the squirrel's range. Words came into Kyla's mind and she shouted them out.

"Ringo Saber!" she yelled.

There was another flash of light and a sword appeared in Kyla's hands. It had a red handle and the rest was silver with red stripes. It was long and ended with a point. One side was dull while the other was sharp. More words came to mind as Kyla gripped the sword. Still in the air Kyla held her sword upwards so that the sharp side faced the squirrel.

"Ringo Ribbon Blade!" she shouted.

The sword grew red as Kyla brought it downwards. A red slash flew out from the sword and cut the chimera anima in half. It dissolved and a cute squirrel and a pink blob fell onto the ground.

Landing on her feet, Kyla turned to look at the alien boy. 

"Aw it's too bad," he smiled, "Guess I'll see you around."

With that he vanished into thin air, leaving Kyla in the middle of the park. Trees were on the sides and there were giant craters in the walk where the chimera anima had landed. Kyla herself was covered in small cuts and bruises but that wasn't what she was worried about. Now that the fight was over Kyla could focus more on what happened during the glowing light. She had transformed. It wasn't scientifically possible but Kyla was surrounded by a bright glowing light and changed into something else. Her ears were bigger and heavier and her back felt heavier too. Slowly Kyla turned to look at her butt. Right there, where nothing should have been, was a long orange and black tail. It swung back and forth as if on autopilot and seemed immune to the fact that it wasn't supposed to be there. Just to make sure it was real Kyla gave it a sharp tug.

"Ow," she cried.

It hurt just like if someone had tried to pull her hair out. Beginning to feel nervous, Kyla's hand reached up to her head. Instead of her normal human shaped ears, there were furry oval shaped ears that twitched at the slightest sound. Swallowing her fear, Kyla looked down. She was wearing a pair of black boots, an orange short sleeved leotard with black stripes, a short orange skirt with black stripes, a pair of black leggings that were under her skirt and ended just above her knees, and some black gloves. There was also an orange choker around her neck, an orange band around her right upper arm, and the sleeves of the leotard were puffed up. Three words crossed Kyla's mind as she took in all that just happened.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

* * *

Thank you for reading :) please review 


	3. I'M A WHAT?

Tigger: Hello everyone and look I manged to get the third chapter up yeah! Anyway I have to correct a mistake that one of my reviewers pointed out. You'll notice in the last chapter I typed the alien had black hair sorry I meant green. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.

* * *

"Okay breath," Kyla told herself, "There must be a perfectly logical explanation for the ears on my head and the tail."

There was a pause as the wind blew and a dust ball rolled by. Anime tears began to poor down Kyla's face.

"There is no way this is real," she cried.

The pink alien blob floated in front of her. Instantly Kyla took a step back. It looked her. It was kind of cute in its own way that is if it hadn't tried to destroy her earlier. Then a pink thing with cat ears flew towards the blob and swallowed it. Kyla blinked as the thing turned to face her smiling.

"Mission complete," it told her, "Alien parasite deactivated by Mew Kyla."

"Uhhh…" Kyla said.

"There you are Masha," someone called to what Kyla assumed was the pink creature.

A red haired girl ran into the clearing. She stopped when she caught sight of Kyla and the surroundings. She looked at her and then back at the mess. Kyla's thoughts were going a mile a minute. What if she though Kyla did this? What would she do when she discovered Kyla's ears and tails? What would she do to her? Wait…that girl looked familiar. Wasn't she from the museum?

"I FOUND YOU!" the girl cried happily and ran up to Kyla, "Our forth Mew Mew."

"Mew what?" Kyla repeated.

"A Mew Mew," a guy with blond hair stepped into the clearing, "You, Ichigo, and four other girls have been combined with animal DNA in order to fight against chimera animas."

He walked over to Kyla and looked her straight in the eye.

"Congratulations," he said, "You're the fourth member of Tokyo Mew Mew."

His statement was followed by a very long silence as the new dubbed Ichigo grinned at her happily and the blond guy stood there.

"Maybe I fell and hit my head on the way to school, "Kyla said ignoring the boy and girl she put her hand on her chin, "That would make sense and it seems like something I would do."

Kyla continued her rant, "Yes, it all makes perfect sense now. Okay I wonder how I'm going to wake up."

"YOU'RE NOT UNCONSCIOUS!" the blond boy screamed at her.

He took a deep breath and released it, "Look, you have been infused with animal DNA and the only way to get back to normal is to fight off these animals so the genes won't react anymore."

"Wait, you mean," Kyla began, "ITS YOUR FAULT THAT MY FREAKING DNA IS MESSED UP?!"

"Well you see me and Keiichiro discovered during our research that animals like Big Foot and Nessie were actually just regular animals infected with chimera anima. Aliens use infected animals as biological weapons against us," he explained, "I thought I found a way to fight back with endangered species. We figured that endangered animals would have a strong will to protect their planet."

He looked at Kyla, "Remember that day at the museum?"

Kyla eyes' widened, "That light."

"You see we were about to do the final phrase of the project but the earthquake made me miss my target," he laughed sheepishly, "I made a mistake and hit you girls."

Kyla and Ichigo both stared at him blankly.

"But the end result turned out fine," he gathered himself up, "You're a superhero now do a good job."

Kyla gaped at him. Never in all of her 15 years had someone ever told her something so weird and that meant something when you had a friend like Ami.

"I have cat ears and a cat tail. I transform magically and I have a magic sword. Plus I'm a superhero," Kyla summed up, "I think I stand for everyone when I say HOW THE HELL IS THAT FREAKING POSSIBLE? WHERE IS THE SCIENCE IN THAT?"

"I would tell you but I think you are going to be late to school," the blond guy said.

Ichigo and Kyla looked towards the big clock downtown that could be seen from the park. It read eight minutes to eight. Kyla still had a ten minute walk to school.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" both girls screamed.

Ichigo burst off with the pink cat thingy flying after her. Kyla tried to run off too but the blond guy grabbed the back of her outfit.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE BACK SO I'M NOT LATE TO SCHOOL," she demanded.

"Just think about changing back," he told her.

Kyla imagined herself back in normal clothes. The ears, tail and outfit disappeared and she was left in her school uniform.

"How come there were all these cool lights when I transformed but when I changed back there were none?" she wondered out loud.

"I'd tell you but you're running late," the blond guy replied.

The big clock said it was now five to eight.

"FRICK!" Kyla screamed and ran out of the park.

Her new speed and agility allowed Kyla to run to school at a great speed and to dodge all the people heading about their daily business. With two minutes left Kyla spotted the gate that lead to her school, across a busy road. Mr. Mikaless, the evil Spanish teacher, was closing the gate.

"Oh, no I can't be late," Kyla's thoughts screamed.

Kyla kept running, trying to outrun Mr. Mikaless closing the gate. When she approached the edge of the busy road, Kyla's legs bent and she shot up and forwards. She sailed over the cars, flipped once, and landed on her feet on the other side of the gate. Not wasting a second, Kyla raced inside the building to her first period class. She sat in her seat as the bell rang and collapsed onto her desk.

"Whoot!" she said out of breath, "I made it."

"You made it," Ami said happily from the seat next to Kyla, "Hey what happened to you?"

Ami was referring to the numerous cuts and bruises on Kyla and her ruffled appearance.

"I fell, hit my head, and was unconscious for a half hour before some old lady found and rescued me," Kyla lied, "I ran all the way here."

"Oh," was all Ami said and Kyla inwardly let out a sigh of relief that Ami had believed her lie.

The teacher came in and after one glance at Kyla she sent her to the nurse's office. Kyla was bandaged up by the nurse whom she told the same story and went back to class. The morning passed slowly with only minor differences from the normal day. First off, Kyla couldn't shake what had happened this morning. Was it real? Was she really a superhero? The very thought made Kyla shiver. Her, a superhero, in a way it was both a dream and a nightmare. Well, a nightmare for whomever she had to save. I mean who in their right minds would make her a superhero? Kyla was uncoordinated, clumsy, and not the best athlete. Weren't superheroes supposed to be brave, strong, and skilled in everything? Apparently, Ryou didn't get that memo when he shot at the girls.

This thought made Kyla stop her inner rant. Ichigo had also been at the museum and Ryou said she was a Mew Mew too, so did that mean the other girls she had seen at the museum were Mew Mews too? If they were did Ichigo already find them? What about the aliens? What if the aliens got there first? Kyla shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. She was worrying too much.

But what would happen to Kyla now? Would she just keep on living a normal life? Was she expected to give up her old life and abandon her friends and family to join some secret government group? Would she get some really cool superhero nickname? That last thought excited Kyla. She wondered what she would be called. There was obviously Cat-girl or Tiger-woman but she didn't like those.

"Kyla what is the answer for math problem 42?" her math teacher asked snapping Kyla out of her daydreams.

"Radical plus or minus 4i," Kyla answered.

They were checking the homework right now so all Kyla had to do was read her answer out loud. Mrs. Meyars, her math teacher, nodded her head in approval and moved onto the next question.

Kyla decided she better start paying attention, but it was really hard. Knowing the fact that you have superpowers can be very distracting. Also, Kyla's senses were now above those of the average human so she kept hearing people talking in the hallway or whenever someone shifted in their seats. She was also feeling very tired but she didn't dare let herself fall asleep in class and occupied herself by taking notes. Lunch time rolled around and Kyla took out her beaten up bento box and ate it at her desk. Ami pulled up a chair and ate with her.

"What happened to your lunch box?" Ami asked observing Kyla take out her, luckily undamaged, food from the pulverized box.

"It had a rough morning," Kyla admitted.

"The life of a lunch box is never easy," Ami commented.

"Especially when it's mine," Kyla said, "I'll get a new one at home but this one needs to be buried. Maybe we can send it off Viking style."

"I highly doubt anyone will let us light your lunch box on fire," Ami pointed out.

"That's true," Kyla sighed and looked around her classroom.

Kyla's school was actually an advanced high school. All of her classes were advanced and they expected a lot more out of you then a normal high school, but Kyla didn't mind. There were no art, music, dancing, or band classes but Kyla didn't mind. In her life Kyla had a few goals, go to an excellent college, write a book, and to get a job helping people. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to do but Kyla hoped she would be able to better her world. Ami wanted to be a rocket scientist when she grew up and explore the depths of space with her rockets. Besides having a good curriculum, the school had an excellent gym program. The cafeteria was being worked on this week so Ami and Kyla had to eat in the classroom and wouldn't be able to see her other friends till later. It was all normal in the classroom until someone from the other class barged into the room holding a newspaper.

"Look," he shouted, "Someone attacked the local park this morning. It's all trashed and everything. They think a gang of thugs did it."

Instantly everyone gathered around the guy with the newspaper and they began to talk as they looked over the article. Kyla grew uncomfortable in her seat as she knew exactly what had happened in the park this morning. Any thoughts of the battle being a bizarre dream she had flew out the window.

"Kyla, don't you walk through the park on the way to school," Ami asked.

The entire class, which had been full of chatter the moment before, stopped and turned to look at Kyla. The next thing she knew, Kyla was being bombarded with questions. "Is it true?" they asked, "Were you really there? Did you see the gang?"

"Yeah," Kyla replied meekly, "I walked through the park this morning."

"Then you must know what happened," declared one boy, he pulled out a pen and paper, "Tell me everything."

"Actually," Kyla answered, "I fell and tripped and was knocked unconscious. I didn't wake up until ten minutes before school started by some old lady."

The class stared at her blankly.

"You mean to say, you were unconscious while the park was being trashed?" one person stated.

"Yeah, when I ran through on my way to school I thought there had been an aftershock or something so I didn't pay any mind," Kyla lied.

The class looked at her and then went back to the newspaper losing interest in Kyla. Kyla sighed; she was glad that was over.

"It could have been an aftershock," Ami piped up, "But the last earthquake was years ago."

_"That's right," _Kyla thought_, "No one else remembers the earthquake on Sunday."_

"Aftershocks could happen years after and earthquake," someone else said.

The rest of the class thought this was a likely possibility and decided to leave it at that.

* * *

Thanks everyone who read my story and reviewed. Please remember to review for this one and if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story, let me know. Thanks.


	4. Kidnapping and Working

Tigger: Hi everybody I'm back. I got a new chapter :) Anyway I want to thank everybody who reviewed. It means so much to me.

Kyla: Will you please get on with it.

Tigger: So mean T.T PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Kyla: Why would they come here and not read?

Tigger: Be quiet.

* * *

School ended and Kyla packed up her bag and left. Ami was staying after school for softball practice and Kyla's other friends had stuff to do. So Kyla was stuck walking home alone. She avoided going near the park and was walking along a pretty deserted road. A black limo zoomed by and Kyla watched it pass. Suddenly the car screeched and backed up. Kyla looked at it curiously until it pulled up besides her. A pair of hands shot out of the backseat, grabbed her, and pulled her into the car.

"AHH," Kyla yelled and her ears sprang up.

The blond guy from that morning sat next to Kyla.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

The guy shook his head and stuck a finger in his ear making the motion of clearing it out.

"Trying to get my hearing back," he answered, "You're very loud."

"You kidnapped me!" Kyla stated shocked at the absurdity of the situation.

Then she regained her senses. It doesn't matter how well you know or don't know someone THEY SHOULDN'T BE TAKING YOU AWAY BY FORCE. And Kyla knew nothing about this guy, heck she didn't even know his name.

"Let me go or I'll scream again," she threatened.

"Now now, there's no need for that," a sweet voice said from the front.

Kyla turned to see a man in his late twenties with long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, sitting in the front seat. He was driving and smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"I'm Keiichiro Akasaka," he introduced himself, "I help Ryou with his research."

"Oh so that's your name," Kyla said to Ryou, "BUT YOU GUYS STILL KIDNAPPED ME!"

"All were going to do is explain this morning," Ryou sighed.

"What do you mean explain? You guys injected me with animal DNA! I get that, but I want to know how?" Kyla asked, "And why you had to kidnap me to explain it?"

"Kyla Anihc," Ryou listed facts, "Age 15. Height 5'5". Attends the advanced high school for mathematics, engineering, and science. Is a straight A student and takes yoga. Has two younger siblings and lives with her mom and dad."

Kyla stared at Ryou after he finished his little speech.

"One that is creepy. Two you're a stalker," Kyla said, "Three that doesn't answer my questions."

Ryou got an angry mark on his head.

"Shut up," he ordered, "Look you're a superhero now and from now on you're going to work at Café Mew Mew with the others."

"Others?" Kyla looked at Ryou quizzically, "Wait, what if I don't want to work. That's oppression of the people and a threat. Just how much illegal stuff do you do?"

"Would you shut up?" Ryou asked her.

"Not until you tell me the scientific process behind my freaky light transformation thingy," she demanded.

Ryou shoved a box into her arms.

"Change into this," he told her.

"Where and no way," Kyla said defiantly.

Ryou opened the car door and pulled her out. He dragged her towards the café she saw on Sunday and pulled her through a back door. Ryou pointed towards a door with a girls' bathroom sign on it.

"There now change or I'll inject with you some other animal DNA," he threatened.

"Threatening people is illegal too," Kyla grumbled but went into the room. She put on the uniform and put her regular clothes in her backpack. Her outfit was yellow with a white smock and a little too short for her liking. Lucky for Kyla it had shorts underneath. The ears were now gone but Kyla couldn't help but wonder what made them appear. Cautiously Kyla stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Ryou who was waiting down the hall.

"What do you think?" he asked her casually.

"I don't know what scares me more," Kyla stated looking at her outfit, "The fact that you made it and know my sizes or that I like it."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ryou said and started pulling Kyla towards the main part of the café.

He pulled her through a set of doors and stopped in front of three girls. Kyla recognized all of them from the museum.

"Girls, this is the new Mew Mew, Kyla," Ryou introduced you, "She'll be working here as of today."

"Hi, I'm Ichigo. I have the Iriomote cat genes in me," the red haired girl from this morning introduced.

"I'm Mint," the blue haired girl said.

"I'm Lettuce," the green haired girl said shyly, "It's my first day to so let us both do our best."

"I'm Kyla," Kyla said quietly and fiddled with the edge of her dress. New people made Kyla nervous and her stomach felt like it had a swarm of butterflies in it.

"So Ryou," Mint turned to Ryou, "What genes do Kyla and Lettuce have?"

"Lettuce has the finless porpoise and Kyla has the South China Tiger," Ryou said simply.

"The finless porpoise definitely suits Lettuce," Mint said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Then Keiichiro walked into the room.

He smiled sweetly while saying, "Now don't you girls looked cute."

Kyla blushed darkly while Lettuce dropped the pot she was holding right onto Ryou's foot. It was silent as the pot rolled away.

"That had to hurt," Keiichiro said.

"She dropped it right on his toe," Mint pointed out.

"Lettuce," Ryou forced out his words, "You'll do a great job."

He then walked off slowly. Everyone was in shock that Ryou was being so nice. Slowly it dawned on Kyla.

"WAIT!" Kyla shouted, "I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

Kyla sighed as she dried off a dish in the sink.

"How did I get sucked into this?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling for answers.

Kyla had a flashback. She and Ryou were fighting about her working at the café. He was saying stuff about saving the world and they need to be able to contact the mews if the city was in danger. She had demanded to show her where she signed up to be a superhero because she didn't remember signing up. Ryou told her it was too late, she was involved and she had to live with this. Kyla asked him when he became her mother cause last she checked only her mother told her what to do. Ryou got angry. Kyla got angry. The others looked at the bickering pair. Finally, Mint spoke up.

"It pays ten dollars an hour," she said.

It was silent as Kyla took this in. It didn't take a mathematician to tell her that this was a good deal. If she worked three hours an hour, she would have thirty dollars. The job couldn't be that bad, she reasoned with herself.

"I'll do it!" she declared.

"The power of money strikes again," was all Mint said before she went to go get some tea.

That brought Kyla back to her present moment. Keiichiro gave her kitchen duty while Mint, Lettuce, and Ichigo would handle things out front. Kitchen duty meant washing, drying, and putting away dishes. It also meant helping Keiichiro with the making of treats which looked like fun, but first Kyla needed to finish the mountain of dishes.

"Why are there so many?" she complained looking at the mountain of dishes beside the sink, which, by the way, was also pink.

"A lot of pretty girls come to cafés like this," Keiichiro explained while walking into the kitchen.

"With all the girls we have a higher chance of finding the remaining mews," he continued.

"So basically, it's a trap for future mew mews," Kyla put bluntly.

"When you put it like that," Keiichiro trailed off while rubbing the back of his head.

"Still haven't finished those dishes?" Ryou asked also entering the kitchen, "You know I'm not paying you to talk to Keiichiro."

"Go to your lab and mess up someone else's life," Kyla told him angrily.

"Such a temper," Ryou said leaning against the doorway, "You know according to your school reports you're a really nice person. Wonder where they got that idea?"

Ryou smirked at the ticked off expression on Kyla's face.

"You," she hissed through clenched teeth, "YOU CREEPY STALKER!"

Mint poked her head into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. One look was all she needed to comprehend the situation.

"I'm leaving for my Japanese dancing classes," she stated, "Keiichiro table 7 wants a piece of that chocolate pie and a slice of strawberry short cake."

"Thank you," Keiichiro said, "Have fun at class."

"You too," Mint cast a glance at Kyla and Ryou, "Make sure they don't kill each other."

With that she walked off and left the Kyla, Ryou, and Keiichiro in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get that order ready," Keiichiro said and dashed off to someplace where he wasn't likely to be in the middle of a feud.

There was a silence as Kyla and Ryou looked at each other. Kyla turned and went back to washing dishes while ignoring Ryou. Ryou mumbled something about checking out the scanners and left as well.

It wasn't until two hours later when Kyla finished all the dishes. She slumped against the counter and looked at the paycheck Keiichiro had given her. The café was closed now and Kyla was free to go home. Lifting her aching body up, she trudged into the bathroom where she changed back and went to the front of the café.

"I'm leaving," she told Keiichiro.

"Thank you for helping," he smiled at her.

"That pay was all that kept me going," Kyla admitted, "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow."

Keiichiro nodded and Kyla went out the front doors of the café and began the walk home. Her thoughts buzzed as she walked tiredly down the street. In one day she went from her normal weird self to being a superhero with mutated DNA. It was certainly something you don't see everyday.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and this all have been a bad dream," she said.

Kyla shook her head. No she was pretty sure this was real. Damn now on top of going to school, she had a job and she had to save the world. Right there is no pressure in having the entire weight of the world on your shoulders. Her thoughts turned over to the boy she ran into this morning. He was probably one of the aliens who were trying to destroy the Earth that Ryou had told her about. Next time she saw him, Kyla swore she was going to kick him back to whatever planet the creep came from. How dare he threaten her and her loved ones. HE ALMOST KILLED HER! That was not something Kyla was going to forget easily. Kyla's house came into view and she smiled at the sight of it. This morning it had seemed possible she would never see the light of day again but here she was and the rest of the world acted like nothing happened. Funny, how the world kept moving even if your own world stopped.

"I'm home," Kyla announced putting away her shoes and trudging into the kitchen.

Her family sat around the table eating dinner. They looked at her.

"And where have you been young lady?" her dad asked her in a tone that obviously said you-better-have-a-good-explanation-for-this.

"I got a job at Café Mew Mew," she told them while taking her seat at the table, "I applied, got the job, and today was my first day. They pay me ten bucks an hour."

"Oh," was all her dad said.

"That's great Kyla. I'm glad you got a job," her mother told her while Kyla ate her dinner, "And one that pays so well too."

"The other girls who work there seem nice," Kyla admitted.

"Can we come see?" Fiona asked.

"No," Kyla replied.

"But I want to go too," Ciara whined, "The café looks so good."

"No, I'm not taking you there," Kyla said firmly.

It was bad enough she had to work there but her sisters being there too…Kyla didn't want to think about the disastrous results that would bring. After dinner Kyla finished her homework and fed Dilbert. Who complained loudly at having to wait so long to be fed.

"Be quiet Dilbert. It's amazing you're not fat, you eat so much," Kyla told the mouse.

Dilbert ignored Kyla's last comment and hastily began eating out of the newly filled bowl. Kyla sighed as she closed the cage door and went to go get ready for bed. She emerged 15 minutes later and flopped down on her nice soft mattress. She was asleep in milliseconds.

* * *

Tigger: Thank you for reading. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!

Kyla: You're desperate aren't you.

Tigger: Yes, yes I am.


	5. The Noodle Incident

Tigger: Hi everybody I'm back! Thank you your awesome reviews but you know what would make them more awesome if I got more of them (no one says anything) OH COME ON PEOPLE!

Kyla: Moving on, Tigger does not own nor will ever own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.

Tigger: Yeah, but that's not important.

Kyla IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART!

Tigger: No the most important part is that in this chapter Ami says some stuff but I'm talling you right now Ami is straight and she only likes Kyla in a friend-sister way.

Kyla: Where would they get the idea she didn't?

Tigger: Uhmmm...by the way this chapter is longer then most so appreciate it and review.

Kyla: YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!

* * *

The next morning she work up, preformed her daily morning routine, and left the house at 7:00 am sharp. She walked to school again but this time she took a side trip. At 7:10 she was standing in front a traditional Japanese house. Kyla looked up at the second story window and Ami popped her head out. Ami waved and motioned for Kyla to wait there for her. Usually Ami and Kyla would walk to school together but Ami had practice yesterday morning so that's why Kyla walked to school alone. It was a good thing too or else Ami would have been caught up in the entire mess of yesterday's battle.

"I'm leaving now," Ami called to her parents as she exited the house and joined Kyla out front.

The two began to walk to school together. They talked about classes, homework and the upcoming projects. It felt really surreal to Kyla. Everything that had happened yesterday didn't affect her life one bit. Kyla had thought that today would be really hectic and weird but it turned out to be another normal day.

"KYLA!" Ami yelled, snapping Kyla back from her thoughts.

"I totally agree that Mr. Mikaless needs to get a hobby," Kyla shouted trying to make it seem like that she had been paying attention.

Ami looked at her sternly.

"That may be true, but I was telling you about my softball practice," Ami said, "You're really out of it today. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No what makes you think that?" Kyla said laughing nervously. Inside she was praying that Ami wouldn't find anything out.

"Really?" Ami said looking at Kyla suspiciously, "You're not lying to me?"

Ami leaned in real close to Kyla and Kyla's heart almost stopped beating out of nervousness.

"Okay you got me," Kyla said, "I got a job yesterday at some café yesterday."

"Can I come see it?" Ami asked excitedly and clapped her hands together.

"No," Kyla said simply, "You can't."

"Why not?" Ami whined with anime tears pouring down her face.

"Because it's only my second day and I don't want to get fired," Kyla reasoned.

_"Also there's a secret hideout in the basement where the manger and owner transform people into half-animal creatures_," Kyla thought sarcastically, _"Like I'm going to tell her that."_

"Fine," Ami turned her back to Kyla, "But I'm not going to talk to you until you tell me."

Kyla began to walk towards school but Ami stayed behind with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. A minute after Kyla had left, Ami came running up behind her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I won't ignore you anymore."

She then hugged Kyla tightly.

"Get off," Kyla told her.

"However," Ami stood up and ignored Kyla's last comment, "If anything ever happens to you while you work there I won't hesitate to beat them up with my softball bat."

"You have scary mood swings did you know that?" Kyla asked her friend.

"Only when it comes to you, Kyla," Ami told her, "For you I will fight against the entire world!"

Ami looked very proud at her declaration.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or get you some pills for those mood swings of yours."

"So mean," Ami whined, "You're so mean but I love you."

"I'm sorry," Kyla apologized, "I'm not in the best mood right now."

_"Fighting aliens and almost getting killed does that to a person"_

"Oh," Ami leaned in and nudged Kyla.

"Is it that time of the month again," she asked in a whisper.

"NO!" Kyla shouted alarmed at what Ami had said. She felt embarrassed and turned a slight shade of red. Ami laughed and turned to look at the road in front of them. Kyla felt a heavy weight on her back. Quickly she turned to look and saw her tail out peaking out beneath her skirt and waving. What was it doing out?! She hadn't summoned it! What was it some freaky tail with its own will? Kyla willed it to go back, but she was too nervous about being spotted and it came right back out.

"Kyla, why are you looking behind you?" Ami asked her friend when she turned around to see why her friend wasn't following her.

"No reason," Kyla answered her friend while trying to ask as calm as possible, "Thought I saw a dollar. Just a leaf though."

"Oh," Ami said, "Well hurry up, we need to get to school."

Kyla nodded and Ami went back to looking forward and talking, but Kyla wasn't listening. If she didn't hurry someone will spot her tail or, even worse, Ami would spot her tail. She couldn't let her friend know about what was happening. Kyla tried to make it go away again but the tail was stubborn.

"_It's my tail, so why isn't it listening?"_ she asked herself, _"I wonder if I can control it."_

It was worth a shot. Kyla inwardly commanded her tail to stop wagging. It stopped. Her plan was working. Now what? Kyla could control the tail but she couldn't make it disappear. She almost hit herself for being so stupid, but she didn't in fear it would draw Ami's attention. Ami was still talking, oblivious to the fact Kyla wasn't listening. Wait what if Kyla hid her tail? That would work! But how? Kyla thought it over, her skirt was knee length. If Kyla willed her tail to curl up so it wouldn't stick out then maybe no one would notice until she managed to get it to vanish. The idea was sucky but it was all she had.

"_Curl up,"_ she told the tail, it obeyed.

Great her life had come to telling parts of her body what to do. The sooner Kyla got better, the sooner she would be happy. Ami and Kyla arrived at school with time to spare and Ami was still none the wiser to Kyla's little tail adventure.

"Let's wait around for Mina and Yuki," Ami suggested.

"I'm going to go study," Kyla said edging away from Ami, "You wait for them."

"You sure?" Ami asked.

"Yep, positive. See ya," Kyla hurried away, all while keeping half a mind telling her tail to stay still.

Once Kyla had safely locked herself inside a bathroom stall she let out a sigh of relief. Her tail came out beneath the skirt and began wagging. Before entering the stall, Kyla had checked to make sure that the bathroom was empty which it was. Kyla looked at the tail, she had fifteen minutes to get rid of it before school started. Holding it under her skirt wasn't going to work because she might let her focus slip and her tail would become exposed. She needed help. Who was she kidding? Who could help her in a situation like this? The answer struck her, Ryou. Kyla did not want to go running to him for help. In fact, that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't go to class with a tail. Maybe if she was lucky Keiichiro would answer the phone.

Kyla pulled out the café's business card out of her backpack. Obviously she needed to know where the café was and who to call if she ever ran into some aliens. Keiichiro had given her the card yesterday along with her paycheck. She had hoped she wouldn't have had to use it so soon. Kyla also pulled out her cell phone, which technically weren't allowed in school, and dialed the number. She looked at the pink business card as the phone rang. It was before store hours but Kyla was praying someone was there because she couldn't wait until the café opened, hours later, in a bathroom stall.

The phone rang once, twice, and was picked up on the third call.

"Café Mew Mew, how may I help you?" Kyla recognized Keiichiro's voice.

"Keiichiro it's me, Kyla," Kyla said, glad it wasn't Ryou who picked up.

"What's wrong Kyla? Is there a chimera attack?" Keiichiro asked worried.

"No, no chimera attacks but I do need your help," Kyla replied.

"Oh, with what?" Keiichiro questioned, confused on why Kyla was calling him right before school started if there were no aliens.

"My tail popped out and it won't go away," she told him.

"Oh those," Keiichiro laughed, "It happens to Ichigo too. Your ears and tail will pop out when you're nervous. Just calm yourself and they'll go away."

"How can I be calm IF THERE IS A TAIL ON MY BACK?!" Kyla yelled.

"This could be a bit of a problem," Keiichiro muttered.

"It might," Kyla commented sarcastically.

"I'm going to go get Ryou," Keiichiro said, "Hold on."

"Hurry up I have class soon," Kyla informed him.

She waited as she heard Keiichiro walked away. Kyla leaned against the bathroom door. Her backpack dug into her back but she didn't dare take it off and put it on the floor. More footsteps could be heard and Ryou spoke into the phone.

"So I hear you have a problem," he said smugly.

"This is all your fault, you stupid stalker, fix me right now!" Kyla yelled at him angrily.

"Now now, is that how you talk to me?" Ryou asked, Kyla swear she could hear him smirking, "Don't you want to go to class?"

"Fix me please," Kyla said exaggerating the please.

"That's better," Ryou stated, "Look I ran some tests. It's possible that your cat genes mixed with your human ones. It caused your tail to become permanent."

"Permanent?" Kyla asked, near hysterics, "As in stuck there?"

"We'll work on it but right now I'm having someone give you a temporary solution," Ryou told her.

"Wait who will deliver it?" Kyla asked, "Wait, how do you know where I am?"

"Satellite," Ryou answered.

There was a silence as Kyla took this in, then she spoke.

"I will say this again. You are a creepy stalker."

"Do you want the solution or not?!" Ryou asked angrily.

Apparently Ryou did not like to be called a creepy stalker.

"This is your problem as much as it is mine," Kyla told him, "If people find out about my tail the entire Mew project comes crashing down."

"Miss Anihc," Keiichiro took the phone back, "Just wait for R2001 to get there."

"Who's R20001?" she asked confused.

Just then an orange puffball flew in under the stall door. It looked the one that had eaten the alien blob yesterday except it was orange and black. Its tail was curled up around a bottle.

"Your messenger found me," Kyla told Keiichiro.

"That's great. Now just take one of the pills in the bottle," he ordered, "It should keep your tail in for a while. Come by after school and we'll run some more tests."

The warning bell rang, signaling that Kyla had 5 minutes before class started.

"Kay, thanks will do. Have a nice day, bye," Kyla said rushed and hung up her phone.

She shoved her cell phone in her backpack and looked at the puffball. It smiled at her and gave her the bottle. It was white with a white lid and was filled with red pills. Kyla quickly swallowed one and shoved the pills into her backpack as well.

"Thanks for the medicine R2001, now run along," she waved it away.

Kyla then exited the stall and left the bathroom. She began to head to first period when she heard the "whrr" of a machine beside her. Kyla turned and saw the orange puffball was still following her.

"Look puffball thanks a lot but I have to go to class now," she told it, "Go back to Ryou."

The puffball looked at her sadly.

"Don't you pull that face with me," Kyla said.

The puffball stuck out its lower lip and looked on the verge of tears. It was incredibly cute and Kyla felt her will draining away.

"You can't come with me," she argued weakly, "People will see you."

Instantly the puffball stopped begging and shrunk to the size of a keychain. The key landed in her hand the puffball smiled at her.

"Fine," she said, "But we'll talk about this later."

Kyla attached the keychain to her backpack and headed towards class. The bell began to ring and Kyla ran down the hall. She opened the door to her classroom and burst inside.

"Kyla Anihc reporting for duty!" she saluted.

"That's nice Kyla now go sit down," her teacher said not even glancing up from her work.

"Righty-o teacher," Kyla said and sat down at her desk.

"_This is the second day I've almost been late," _she thought as she began to take out the things she would need for class, "_Stupid Mew Mew project. This is all Ryou's fault._"

"Hey Kyla," Ami whispered to her, "What happened?"

"I went to the bathroom," Kyla whispered, "And…..uhmm….got stuck. The door wouldn't open."

"Figures," Ami muttered and turned her attention towards the front of the classroom.

More lying. It had only been one day since she found out she was a Mew Mew and look what had happened. So far she had to lie to whole bunch of people, had been kidnapped, and been forced to work for Ryou. Not to mention she had almost been killed by an alien but that was before she found out she was a Mew Mew. Still when Kyla had daydreamed of being a hero she always imaged it more fun and less stressful. Class dragged by slowly. Time always seemed to do that when you wanted to go somewhere or do something, it would slow down. It's like the clock knows you have to do something and it purposefully slows down just to push your buttons. Then again if Kyla had been a clock hanging on a wall for god knows how long, she would get as much enjoyment as she could and if torturing people was the only way to get it she would torture people. Finally, the bell rung.

"FREEDOM!" Kyla shouted standing up, "HA! TAKE THAT CLOCK!"

"You do realize it's only lunch time right?" Ami asked.

"Don't spoil my good mood."

Ami laughed and then pulled a chair over to Kyla's desk. Kyla sat down moodily, her good mood having been spoiled, and began to eat. The two girls chatted about schoolwork and such. To Kyla's surprise, Ami didn't bring up Kyla's new job once. She was sure that Ami would have brought it up. Maybe Ami forgot about it, but then again Ami is not the type to forget things easily. Her mind drifted off to possibilities including one with Ami's brain being drained because of the very dull history class they had this morning.

"KY-KY!" someone shouted in her ear.

"GAH!" Kyla's hands flew into the air.

Unfortunately Kyla had been eating a bowl of noodles and had been holding them at the moment, so when she threw her hands up into the air the bowl of noodles and her fork went too.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" someone shouted angered.

Well Kyla could guess where her bowl of noodles went. Slowly she turned around to see the victim of the noodle attack.

A couple of feet behind her sat a boy with brown hair. He had a tubberware bowl of top of his head with noodles dripping down his face. There were some noodles on his shoulders and a few on his lap as well. Kyla's fork had landed so that it was pinning the sleeve of his uniform to the desk.

"Look at what you've done now," a voice said.

Kyla turned to see Yuki standing beside her.

"Look at what I've done," Kyla yelled, "This is all your fault for screaming in my ear!"

"You know you really should take responsibility for your actions," Yuki taunted clearly ignoring Kyla's last comment, "You'll never get anywhere in life if you don't."

Kyla was about to retort when an angry cry came from the boy with noodles on his head.

"WHO THREW NOODLES AT ME?!" he shouted.

"_Oops."_

Kyla turned around to face the boy who was snapping his head around making noodles fly everywhere while trying to locate the source if his misfortune. Taking a deep breath, Kyla rose from her seat and walked over to where the boy was.

"Uhmm," she began grabbing the boy's attention.

"Sorry that my noodles attacked you," she apologized sheepishly, "It was an accident."

The boy glared at her.

"And I'm sorry that my fork almost stabbed you," she continued, "I got spooked and my food went flying."

No response. Okay, this felt uncomfortable. Why was everyone in the room looking at her? They should mind their own business. So what if she accidentally poured her lunch over her classmate's head, it was an accident they should move on. Speaking of moving on, why wasn't the boy in front of her saying anything? She had apologized to him and it was an accident. Did he plan to hold a grudge against her? Hey, he should be thankful it wasn't soup or something. At least with noodles you can pick them up and be done with. This was all Yuki's fault. No not really because if Kyla hadn't been zoning then she wouldn't have been so spooked when Yuki came. Then this was Ami's fault? No that wasn't right, sure she had been thinking about Ami but it was only because she had been wondering why Ami wasn't pestering her about work. This was Ryou's fault. He gave here the stupid job and he was the one that made her a Mew Mew so pinning the blame on Ryou made sense. In a way everything that had happened these past 24 hours was Ryou's fault Kyla decided mentally. If there was no Ryou there would be no problems and she wouldn't be in this situation.

Back in reality, the boy was still glaring at her and Kyla fidgeted in place.

"Uhmm," she said nervously, "Can I have my fork back?"

* * *

Tigger: Please review and PM any ideas that you would like to see cause we're facing writer's block people. Thanks again.


	6. Thinking Makes My Brain Hurt

Tigger: Hi everyone! I finally got enough inspiration to put up a chapter! YEAH!

Kyla: (brushes cobwebs off her) Finally.

Tigger: Sorry it took so long, but I've been having major writers block. In fact I still am, but I somehow manged to spit out this chapter. Maybe I'll get another one I'm lucky.

Kyla: Writer's block is the evil of all artwork.

Tigger: Indeed, it is. Anyway I was looking back and I noticed there were a lot of mistakes in my past chapters, so I may go back and edit those. Once I figure out how to edit... Anyway my other story is my main concern right now, but I'll work on this one.

Kyla: Thanks to all those who reviewed. We're sorry that we weren't able to post all your names but the pms had to be deleted due to an overcrowded in-box. Sorry about that.

Tigger: Now on with the show!

Ryou: Not so fast. You forgot the disclaimer.

Kyla: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU CREEPY STALKER?

Ryou: I AM NOT A STALKER! I'm here to make sure Tigger doesn't get sued for writing this story when it is clear that she doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters. She's too poor.

Tigger: That is true..or is it? (shifty eyes) But I do own Kyla.

Kyla: And if you steal me I'll set Ami and her baseball bat on you.

Tigger: So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

School was over now and Kyla was packing up her backpack with the books she would need and hurrying to get out the door. It didn't have anything to do with the fact she had work today, no far from it. Kyla was eager to get away from Chris. Chris was the boy who she had accidentally dropped her lunch on and he had been glaring at her since then. At first Kyla hadn't noticed. After Chris had angrily yanked her fork out of the desk and handed it to her, along with picking the now empty bowl off his head and handing it over, Kyla went to sit back down at her desk. She ate what was left of her lunch and chatted with Ami and Yuki until Ami pointed out that the boy was glaring at the back of her head. Curious, she had looked back to see the boy point blank glaring at her. He didn't even look ashamed when she caught him at it, instead he intensified his glare.

"That's Chris," Ami had whispered to her once she had returned to looking forward, "He transferred here from England at the beginning of the year."

"It's rumored he got kicked out of his old school," Yuki had whispered into Kyla's other ear.

"How come I've never heard about him until now?" Kyla asked her two friends.

The two had looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Cause you're oblivious like that," they both said in a casual voice at the same time.

"Hey!" Kyla objected but was silenced by her two friends shushing her and pointing at the glaring Chris behind her.

"Don't worry Kyla, if he tries to lay one hand on you I'll beat him into the next century," Ami told her confidently.

Kyla and Yuki both sweatdropped at this comment and looked as Ami cracked her knuckles, preparing to punch if necessary. And that was how Kyla's day went. No mater what class she was in or what she was doing, Chris kept glaring. At first it became a bit unnerving but by the end of the day it had become downright freaky. He didn't let up his glare for one second and Kyla could practically feel his eyeballs burning holes in her head. Was he really that mad at her? The few times Kyla turned around to see if she was just imagining the glares, he had only glared even harder. In a way it was a relief for Kyla to be able to escape Chris at the end of the school day.

Ami had something to do after school and Yuki lived in the other direction so Kyla was once again stuck walking alone. However, this time she was on the lookout for anything suspicious. She was not going to get kidnapped this time! Kyla looked around the abandoned park and sighed. Where was everybody?

No one disturbed her walk through the park, but Kyla was surprised by the lack of animals. There should have been at least one. Maybe they were scared like the humans? That would explain why she was the only living creature here who could walk and talk.

Kyla reached the exit of the park and went back to walking along the main road. She looked left and then right and then left again. Which way was she going? She knew where the café was from her house but then she would have to walk all the way home and then to the café and that would take too long. Kyla closed her eyes and tried to picture a map in her head.

"I start here," she muttered thinking of one place.

Mentally she tried to think of the path to the café but it was useless. There was a whole big section of the map she didn't know and it was unwise to just guess.

"_Where's a real map when you need it?" _she thought.

Frustrated she kicked a nearby can and it skidded across the street and got run over by a car.

"Tsk, tsk, taking your anger out on a poor can," a voice taunted.

Kyla whipped around to see who was taunting her. It was Mint. She was wearing her school uniform and smirking at Kyla.

"Oh hey Mint," Kyla said nervously, "Are you going to work?"

"I was," Mint responded coolly, "What about you?"

"I'm going to work too," Kyla answered.

"Really because I've been following you around for the past couple of minutes and you seem to be heading in the wrong direction."

"Oh," was Kyla's brilliant response.

_"Great, just great_," Kyla thought sarcastically, "_I make a fool of myself at school and now I make a fool in front of my new co-worker and partner in saving the world. Could this day get any worse?"_

"Well following you around was quite interesting but I must go now," Mint smirked, "The café opens soon."

Mint then turned and walked over to a long black limo which was parked by the corner.

"_Okay I know for a fact that, that car wasn't there 2 minutes ago."_

Kyla rid herself of those stupid thoughts. She needed to get to work. Ryou would yell at her if she was late, not that Kyla really cared what Ryou thought, but she needed to find a permanent solution to her tail problem which only Ryou had. Plus the pay at the café was nice.

"Mint," Kyla called running over to her.

Mint turned around to look at her.

"Uhmm well," Kyla was at a loss for words.

"Could you please just say what you are going to say already?" Mint asked irritated.

"Can I get a ride?" Kyla asked.

She braced herself expecting a reject. Yesterday Kyla hadn't really gotten to hang out with the other Mews because she had been in the kitchen. However she had seen the way the girls reacted around one another and she knew that Mint could be a bit snobby at times.

"Of course,' Mint replied.

Kyla blinked in surprise.

"Really?" she asked

"Of course," Mint continued in a smooth tone, "Why wouldn't I give rides to my coworkers?"

Kyla blushed a bit embarrassed at her assumption that Mint wouldn't give her a ride.

"I can even pick you up everyday from your school and drive you to the café," Mint offered.

"That would be so great," Kyla said happily.

Now she wouldn't have to worry about getting lost on her way to work.

"But I would need something out of you in return," Mint told her with a sly look on her face.

"What?" Kyla asked suspiciously.

She didn't like that smirk Mint had on her face.

"You would have to be my servant," Mint replied.

"Servant?"

"It would only be for a little while," Mint said, "And all you really have to do is fetch some stuff for me and do me some favors."

Kyla thought it over. She did need a ride to work and it would be better if she got driven their everyday. Besides it couldn't be too bad right? It would be like helping a friend out. Mint already had servants so what could she ask Kyla to do that her servants couldn't do?

"I'll do it," Kyla agreed.

"Great then let's get going," Mint said and walked over to the car.

Seconds before she reached it a tall man dressed in black came out and opened the door. Kyla stared stunned at the man's sudden entrance but Mint simply ignored him and went into the car.

"You coming or not?" she asked Kyla.

Kyla jumped a little bit and quickly followed Mint into the car.

Mint's car was unlike anything that Kyla had ever seen. It was almost like being in a fancy rich hotel except with a low ceiling. There were white couches lining the wall and when Kyla sat down in one it was so soft she almost sunk into it. There was also a thick white fluffy carpet and some sparkling mini chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Each seat had an armrest with a series of buttons on it. Kyla read the little labels next to them to see what they did. There were some buttons for adjusting your seat (you could make it taller or lean back or have it give you a massage), some buttons for adjusting the volume of the speakers on the back of the chair, another button to turn the light above you off, and a whole bunch more for possibly everything you could ever need. There was even a mini refrigerator and a coffee table.

"Please forgive me for the car," Mint spoke, "The car we usually use is in the shop. We had to get the surround sound fixed. So unfortunately we are stuck with this one."

Mint sighed as if this was a bad thing and there was nothing she could do about it. Kyla couldn't even tell if Mint was really apologizing or was this some disguised form of bragging. Even if it was, Kyla had never been in a car like this before. Kyla, like most school kids, had to walk everywhere she went and only went in the car if she was going somewhere far away. Her family's car was nothing compared to this. They drove a 4 year old silver mini van. The seats had stains on it from when her sisters were little, there was always a wrapper form some sort of candy on the floor, and things seemed to enter the car and never come back. But still it was her family's car and there were some good memories attached to those worn out seats and stains. Mint's car didn't have the homely feel like Kyla's had. The atmosphere felt rich and heavy. It was the kind of place where you felt like you had to be on your best behavior. Besides Kyla had no doubt that Mint would kick her out of the car if she broke something or got a stain on the sparkling white upholstery.

Basically this meant Kyla was sitting back straight, staring forward, and trying not to touch anything. Mint sat across from Kyla in the same position but Mint looked more at home in the stuffy atmosphere and was acting quite casual.

"_That's because she doesn't have to worry about breaking something,"_ Kyla thought, "_The buttons on the armrest would probably have me paying Mint back for the next five years."_

The car ride was silent, well it least on Kyla's part. Mint's cell phone had started ringing not thirty seconds after the driver had started the car and now Mint was talking earnestly with someone. She kept saying stuff like "No it should be on the right side," or "The outfits for the finale are in my closet." Kyla guessed that Mint was talking about her dance class that she had mentioned yesterday.

Kyla tried to occupy her mind with something as the car ride wore on. Immediately her thoughts went to her tail situation. Since this morning the tail had stayed in place, but Kyla secretly worried that it would pop out at some random time.

She could imagine it now. Kyla would be eating dinner with her family and friends. Suddenly an orange tail would spring out of her tailbone. Her entire family would start at her while they tried to register what just happened. Then they would all get up and surround her. They would bombard her with questions and her little sisters would pull her tail to see if it was real. Kyla winced at the thought of that. It hurt when she pulled her tail yesterday. Imagine the pain she would get from her sisters tugging mercilessly on her tail. After they had decided it was real they would begin asking more questions.

From there Kyla would have two options. No wait, three options. One was that she could spill the beans on the Mew project. But that would put everyone else in danger and Ryou would kill her for exposing his secret. Plus the aliens would target Kyla's family and friends, and one of her friends or family members would tell the government about what was going on. Then all of the Mews would have to go into hiding because the government would want to test them and see why they had ears and tails. Ryou and Keiichiro would be taken in for questioning and all of the other Mews would be forced to leave their families and friends forever. Kyla decided that she couldn't do that to everyone else. So that option was ruled out.

Kyla could also play innocent and pretend she had never seen her tail before. But then her parents would drag her to all sorts of doctors to try to find out what was wrong with her. The government would also get involved then too.

The third and most probable option would be to run away. Kyla would have to live in a cave or something. It would be too dangerous to be around her friends and family. The alien Kyla had met yesterday proved that. Plus if Kyla didn't have to worry about keeping her powers a secret then she could devote more of her time towards fighting the aliens. Then maybe she could find a way to defeat them and they would all return to normal.

Normal. The word seemed so strange to Kyla now. Before Kyla hadn't thought as herself as normal, but it was in a good way. She prided herself on not blending in with the crowd or doing what everyone else did. Kyla didn't follow fashion trends, know anything about celebrities, follow fads, or did what every teenage girl did. She wasn't obsessed with boy bands or boys in general. Kyla liked being a nerd with an overactive imagination and a tendency to trip over her own two feet. It made her special. It made her unique from the billions of other humans on the planet. At least that is what she thought.

But now Kyla could see how normal she really was, and how she wasn't now. There were only 5 other people in the entire world who were even remotely like her, and even then they all weren't the same. All of the Mews had different personalities, different interests, different likes and dislikes, and different DNA injected in them. Not to mention they all weren't the same age either. Out of the 6 billion people on Earth, Kyla was the only 15 year old, book loving, klutzy, nerdy, weird, girl with South China tiger DNA and an overactive imagination. She was truly unique.

That last thought should have made Kyla happy, but it didn't. In a way, Kyla felt isolated from the rest of society. She couldn't be as open with her friends and she had so many secrets to keep. Only a couple of others knew what she had to experience everyday. Things Kyla had held so precious before, such as deciding what college to go to, weren't as important as before. She had the fate of the entire world on her shoulders! Kyla tried not to think about it too much though. When she did it felt like someone put a lot of pressure on her and her stomach would fill with butterflies. It also wasn't truly sinking in. None of the superhero stuff was. It was so very hard to believe that she had superpowers or tiger DNA in her. Yet at the same time she knew it was all true, she was just in denial.

"_My tail problem is enough proof,"_ Kyla thought.

She shook her head. It hurt her brain to think too much into this. To think about aliens, transforming, alternative DNA, and the fate of the world was really just to much for one girl. Kyla also knew that she couldn't keep these feelings bottled up inside. But who could she talk to? Obviously not anyone who didn't know about the Mew project. So that left Ryou, whom she quickly dismissed; Keiichiro, he was nice but Kyla didn't feel comfortable spilling her guts to him; Ichigo, she was in the same boat as Kyla; Mint, who didn't seem to mind any of the superhero business; and Lettuce. Lettuce seemed nice and she was like Kyla in some ways. They both loved to read and were a bit clumsy, Lettuce more then Kyla. Lettuce was also only six months younger then Kyla while Mint and Ichigo were about two years. She was the second newest member to the team so she would have a lot of the same worries as Kyla.

"_I'll try to get know them all better,"_ Kyla decided.

After all, she was going to have to save the world with them. Kyla smiled a bit. She shouldn't worry so much. The other Mews seemed nice and they would be willing to help her when things got tough. Besides, as long as Ryou fixed her tail problem, Kyla wouldn't have to worry about her family finding out her secret or aliens attacking her family.

"_Wait," _Kyla thought, "_Didn't the alien yesterday already know I was a Mew Mew? And I hadn't even transformed yet….DAMN IT!"_

They knew. The aliens knew all about her. They could attack her home at any second and torture her family. Kyla slapped her hand to her face. How could she be so stupid? Her family could be in danger right now and here she was thinking about her own problems. But Ryou would tell her if the aliens were attacking. Kyla let out a sigh. Her family was okay. The aliens weren't attacking them. But how did the aliens know about her? How did they get to Kyla before Ryou did?

"_GAH! Too many questions!"_

"As much I love watching you beat your self up," Mint said sarcastically while referring to Kyla slapping her own face, "We're here now."

* * *

Tigger: So that was the long awaited chapter. Sorry if you think it was bad. THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL!

Writer's Block: Indeed I am! (laughs evilly)

Kyla: HURRY AND GRAB HIM!

Writer's block: YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME! (runs away)

Kyla: AFTER HIM! (Kyla, Tigger, and Ryou chase the writer's block into the sunset)


	7. Robots Eat Cake?

Tigger: I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! WHOOT!

Kyla: (is covered in dust) Did you forget about us or something?

Tigger: No, I keep writing and then I get stuck and then I get inspiration and then I get stuck. It's a never ending cycle. Plus I'm focusing on my other story.

Kyla: So you are forgetting about us.

Tigger: Maybe...Anyway I want to thank lilypop8, The All Real Numbers Symbol, anime.storm, and anyone else that reviewed and I forgot.

Kyla: Wait what do you mean maybe?

Tigger: Maybe means maybe. Now let's begin this chapter.

Kyla: Hey wait! You never did the disclaimer. You never said that you don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters. Especially Ryou.

Tigger: Thank God for that last one. Anyway let the chapter begin.

Kyla: Hey!

* * *

Kyla blinked in surprise. She had totally forgotten where she was. In fact, Kyla had forgotten Mint was even there. Oh she must have looked stupid.

"Oh, okay," Kyla said trying not to reveal her surprise.

She shook her head to rid herself of her past thoughts. Kyla gathered her backpack and followed Mint out the door which the driver held open. Together the two of them walked towards the café.

"Kyla," Mint said, "Could you please open the door for me?"

Kyla gave Mint a weird look. She was closer to the door, couldn't she open it? Oh wait, Kyla had agreed to be Mint's servant in exchange for rides to work.

"_Maybe that wasn't such a great idea,"_ Kyla thought.

None the less, Kyla walked in front of Mint and opened the pink doors. Mint walked through without even sparing a glance at Kyla. Kyla blinked a few times as Mint's rudeness. Her anger flared up a little and she glared at Mint's back. Mint could have at least said thank you. It was the polite thing to do. Didn't they teach rich kids manners?

"_Breathe Kyla,"_ she told herself, "_If all Mint asks you to do is open doors without her thanking you that's no big deal."_

She still felt a little bit angry but Kyla pushed those feelings aside and entered the building. The door clicked as it shut in place and Kyla looked around. She hadn't really gotten to observe the café yesterday because she had been stuck in the kitchen, yet now as she looked around only one thought came to Kyla's mind.

"_How does Ryou work here?"_ she thought taking in the sight.

Everything was pink. And by everything, Kyla meant everything. The tables and counters were a light shade of pink while the floors, table legs, and bottom parts of the counter were a hot pink. The walls were a bubblegum pink color and the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling had a pink glow to them. On Kyla's left were the tables with pink framed windows so the costumers could see outside the castle café. To the right was the counter where costumers could order food to go, glance into the kitchens, or look at all the delectable treats in the pink framed glass cases. Actually the food was the one thing Kyla admired about this place. The only thing that wasn't entirely pink was the food. All the food looked so good and was arranged so neatly that it was impossible to say anything bad about it. Not that Kyla had actually eaten any of it yet. She had been too busy yesterday.

"_Oh well maybe today,"_ she thought as she stared at the treats behind the counter.

Kyla suddenly remembered why she was there. She didn't have time to wonder how many shades of pink there were in this café. She had to fix her tail problem once and for all. That meant she had to find Ryou and Keiichiro. But where were they? In fact where was everybody? Even Mint had disappeared. Well the girls were probably changing but where could Ryou be? Probably in that lab he mentioned yesterday. Wait lab, where were they keeping a lab in this café? Did they seriously perform dangerous science experiments in this pink castle?

"_Well, I'll never judge a book by its cover ever again," _Kyla thought as she tried to imagine Ryou in a lab coat while mixing chemicals in a fluffy pink room.

She chuckled a bit at that imagine. No but seriously, where was the lab?

"_Okay Kyla think,"_ she told herself, "_If I had to perform illegal (_Kyla had decided that Ryou had long since crossed the legal boundary) _experiments and no one could find out, where would I put the lab?"_

She pondered for a second or two before the answer hit her, the basement. It was always where the bad guys kept their secret labs. It was the only place large enough to store everything and not have to worry about being seen. So the mystery of the mysterious lab was solved. Now how did one get about finding the basement? Well first they would have to find the staircase. Since Ryou probably didn't want people to find the basement he probably hid the staircase in a back room. But where exactly in the back?

"Woof," a voice said interrupting Kyla's thoughts.

Kyla whirled around. Where was it coming from? Was there a dog in the café? Wasn't that a little unsanitary?

"Woof," the voice came again.

It wasn't a deep or gruff bark. More like a bark from a little Chihuahua or some other small dog.

"Woof!"

Kyla pinpointed the noise. Her backpack. She stared at it in disbelief.

"_Did my backpack just bark?"_ she thought incredulously.

"Woof!" it sounded more like a yip.

Slowly Kyla took her backpack off and stared at it. She was pretty sure that there were no dogs in her backpack, so what could be barking in there? Her textbooks sure didn't bark and neither did her homework. Kyla noticed a lump in the corner of the backpack. It was moving.

"Holy!" Kyla yelped, startled and dropped her backpack.

She took a few steps back and watched her backpack. It had stopped moving and it wasn't making any sounds. What had been barking anyway? Maybe it was some sort of furry creature that snuck into her bag. Kyla shivered at that thought. How freaky would it had been if she had found some sort of rat in her backpack. But a rat couldn't bark. Well, they weren't supposed to bark. Kyla shuttered again.

"_Well, there's only one way to find out,"_ she thought trying to be brave.

Cautiously Kyla took tiny steps over to her backpack. Her backpack was blue and an old style. There were no zippers just a flap on a top. The flap had a little magnet on the edge and it locked in place when it touched the other magnet in the front. It sort of reminded Kyla of Ash Ketchum's backpack from Pokemon. Kyla picked a fork up off the floor and held it tightly in her hand. She crouched down and inched towards the bag. Once she was an arm's length away she stopped. Trying not to breathe too heavily, she held out her hand with the fork in it. Slowly and cautiously she put the fork between the two magnets and began to inch the flap upward. Her heart was beating at a hundred beats a minute and Kyla felt her muscles tighten from the tension in the air. With bated breath she flipped the flap over. Nothing happened.

Kyla waited a moment but nothing came out of the bag. She let out a sigh of relief. She was so sure something was going to jump out of the bag. Kyla didn't really liked being spooked and she always screamed whenever someone frightened her. Feeling a bit braver and a bit foolish, Kyla crawled over to the bag. She must have knocked whatever was in her bag unconscious when she dropped it. All Kyla had to do now was dump whatever was in there outside before it woke up. Still a bit cautious because she didn't know what was in the bag, Kyla kneeled in front of it.

"WOOF!" something yelled as it jumped out of the bag.

Kyla screamed and fell backwards.

Her head collided with the floor and Kyla felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She felt something her ears morph and something pop out of her rear. Her heart was beating wildly as Kyla frantically searched for what had spooked her. She craned her neck to view the floor surrounding her but she saw nothing but tables and chairs.

"Woof!" something barked angrily.

Kyla looked up to see an angry flying robot cat. It was the thing Ryou had given her this morning. Kyla had forgotten about up until now. But the robot didn't seem to forget that Kyla had stuffed it in her crowded backpack or that she had dropped it on the floor. It glared at her and began to yell at her in a series of beeps, tweets, barks, and some other strange noises.

Kyla sat up slowly as her panic ebbed away. She looked at the thing as it continued to fly around her head and yell at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kyla apologized, "I forgot you were in there."

This just made it angrier and it began to whack Kyla with its tail.

"Ow, ow, ow," Kyla said each time it whacked her.

It stung to be hit with the tail and Kyla guessed that it was made with some sort of metal so it hurt even more. She brought her arms up into an x-shape over her face to protect it.

"I'm sorry," Kyla apologized again, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

The robot stopped hitting Kyla. Relieved Kyla let out a sigh and moved her arms slightly, but she didn't put them down all the way in case the robot was still angry. The robot seemed to ponder Kyla's option.

"Cake," it said in a cut robot voice.

"Holy Triforce!" Kyla yelped in surprise, "You can talk!"

The little robot thing nodded its head. Well actually its whole body because it seemed to be made up of only a head.

"Cake, cake," it said in a sweet voice.

"You want cake?" Kyla asked it.

It nodded.

"Okay then, I'll give you cake if you forgive me for the whole dropping you thing," Kyla bargained.

The robot nodded its head eagerly.

"Okay then…." Kyla stopped and thought for a second.

The robot's name was R2 something or other right? The name was too confusing and it didn't really suit her robot companion. It looked more like a Wiz then a R2 whatever. Wiz sounded like a good name anyway. It was like the name of the rabbit thing in the book DNAngel. It was cute like the rabbit thing too.

"Can I call you Wiz?" Kyla asked it.

"Wiz. Wiz," it cooed, "Wiz want cake."

It began to fly around Kyla's head twittering about cake.

"I'll get you some cake," Kyla promised it,

Kyla had hoped that by promising the flying robot cake it would calm down, but that was not the case. Instead it proceeded to sing about cake even louder then before and fly around her head even faster. A thought stuck Kyla.

"Hey can you even eat cake?" she asked it, "I mean I know you eat aliens but that's not the same thing."

Wiz stopped flying around Kyla's head. He (at least Kyla assumed it was a he) seemed to wilt at the mention of not being able to eat cake. His eyes became big and glossy, like the little robot was about to cry. Immediately Kyla felt guilty for making such a cute thing almost cry. She couldn't help it, the damn robot was so adorable. Kyla just wanted to hug it, but Kyla resisted her girly urges.

"I guess I can ask Ryou," she said looking at the wall, "If he says yes then you can have some."

Wiz perked up and began to tweet happily again.

"_I can already see what this is leading too,"_Kyla thought as Wiz resumed his flying course.

The little robot then flew next to Kyla's check and rubbed itself against it. It must have been Wiz's way of showing affection. And it was precious. Kyla knew that she was a sucker for cute things, it was built into her DNA, and she was a millisecond away from glomping Wiz.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyla pretended not to be affected by Wiz's cuteness, 'Where is Ryou anyway?"

Wiz stopped cuddling Kyla and looked at her. Then he zoomed over to the kitchen doors and made a motion with his tail.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Kyla asked it.

The alien-eating piece if technology nodded enthusiastically. Quickly Kyla gathered her fallen backpack and hurried over to the doorway. Once she was close enough, Wiz took off into the kitchen.

"Hey, you could at least wait," Kyla criticized the machine, but she followed obligingly.

The kitchen was empty. Yet there were signs of recent cooking. A few pies were on the cooling rack and a batch of cookies was sitting next to a tub of icing waiting to be decorated. Kyla's stomach growled as if to remind her of her lost lunch. She ignored it though. There were pressing matters. Like her tail which had almost knocked a knife off the counter and onto her foot. Since the only doors were the one Kyla came in and the one on the opposite side of the kitchen, Kyla guessed that Wiz had gone through that one. Carefully she made her way through the kitchen and past the swinging doors.

Now Kyla was located in the hallway Ryou had dragged her through yesterday. She recognized the door which led to the girl's bathroom. Wiz was standing at the very end of the hallway in front of what seemed to be a closet door. To his right stood a staircase that lead upwards.

"Wiz , you could have waited," Kyla scolded him as she approached, "It would have only taken an extra 15 seconds for me to catch up."

"Woof," Wiz barked.

Kyla paused mid-stride. Why was her cat-robot-look-a-like barking? Maybe she had knocked a circuit loose when she stuffed it in her backpack. Yeah, that must have been it. Hey, wait a second wasn't she allergic to cats? So how come she wasn't sneezing? If Kyla came close to any cats she usually had a sneezing fit. No sooner had those thoughts crossed Kyla's mind when her nose began to itch.

"_Damn it I spoke to soon," _she thought but further thoughts were broken off by a loud sneeze.

"This is all Ryou's fault," Kyla sniffed.

Her voice sounded somewhat nasally as her nose began to close up. How come her allergies were staring to act up now? Why not yesterday? Or this morning? Why did they wait so long to appear? Wasn't she part tiger now? Didn't that mean she should always be sneezing?

"_Doesn't that mean I'm also partly allergic to myself,"_ Kyla pondered, "_Wow that's pretty lame. Being allergic to one's self. Damn Ryou."_

Kyla sneezed three more times.

"Ugh," she groaned, "_I hate allergies."_

Kyla could feel her nose clogging up and her eyes watering. Oh wasn't today just dandy? Her tail won't listen to her, some mini robot scared her to death, and now she was having allergies **to herself. **

Wiz grew impatient of watching Kyla sneeze and sniff. He flew over and wrapped his tiny tail around Kyla's wrist. He began to fly back towards the closet, determined to drag her all the way there. Of course, Kyla caught onto Wiz's desperate attempts to move her and followed him sniffling. Wiz stopped in front of the closet door. The door was wood with a cheap gold looking plaque on it. The plaque read Janitor's closet in hasty black letters, like someone didn't even care what was written on the plaque.

"_The janitor must be so happy to have a sign like that,"_ Kyla thought sarcastically.

She studied the sign for a moment wondering why Wiz led her here. Maybe there were some tissues in there. Kyla could have really used some tissues right now. The janitor wouldn't mind if she took some, would he?

"_Wait a second,"_ Kyla's brain clicked, "_This place doesn't have a janitor…which means…this must be the entrance to the lab!"_

* * *

Tigger: And thus the mystery of the lab is solved.

Kyla: If you think about it, it is really obvious.

Tigger: Yeah it is.

Ryou: TIGGER ARE YOU GIVING AWAY THE LOCATION OF MY LAB?! (flames appear behind him)

Tigger: Wow, anger flames. That's a new one.

Kyla: (puts Ryou out with a fire extinguisher) Hey fires are dangerous! Don't mess around with flames.

Ryou: Kyla! (flames reappear and Kyla puts them out) KYLA!

Kyla: I am so dead. (Chucks fire extinguisher and begins running)

Writer's block: Muhahaha I'm back!

Tigger: YOU! (chases writer's block)

Kyla: WAIT YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!

(Tigger chases writer's block. Kyla chases Tigger. Ryou chases Kyla. And the fire extinguisher is forgotten.)


	8. Kyla in Wonderland

Kyla: (brushes dust off) Hey we finally got an update! Tigger? (Looks around) Tigger where did you go?

Tigger: (far off voice) Back! Back I say!

Kyla: Tigger what's going on?

Tigger: AHHHHH! (Lands in front of Kyla) Ouch!

Kyla: Tigger, are you okay?

Tigger: (Pops up) GIANT EVIL DUST BUNNIES!

Kyla: Tigger how hard did you hit your head?

Tigger: NO I'M SERIOUS! I haven't updated in so long that gaint evil dust bunnies formed! THEY WERE ATTACKING ME!

Kyla: Since, Tigger seems to have lost her brain I will thank the reviewers. So thank you **anime.storm, The All Real Numbers Symbol, lilypop8, AkatsukiKandaFangirl, Red Kat, Hallows07, and Lerryn**. All of you are the reason this story updates...no matter how slowly it does.

Tigger: Writer's block is as evil as the giant dust bunnies. WHICH ARE ATTACKING!

Kyla: Tigger there is no such thing (giant evil dust bunnies appear) OH MY GOD GIANT DUST BUNNIES!

Tigger: See I told you. NOW RUN!

(Tigger and Kyla run away)

* * *

"_Wait a second,"_ Kyla's brain clicked, "_This place doesn't have a janitor…which means…this must be the entrance to the lab!"_

"_Score!"_ she cheered.

"Biz beep tweet cake," Wiz said with his eyes narrowing.

"I don't speak robot," Kyla told him, "But I'm guessing you want me to go into the closet and ask Ryou for some cake."

Wiz nodded his head eagerly. Slowly Kyla reached out and grabbed the door handle. She pushed it down and then pushed the door forward. Lucky for Kyla, it was a push door. The door swung open and Kyla almost fell onto the staircase. The stairs were narrow but deep and started right after the door. Kyla could only see the first four stairs clearly, the others were pitch black. Wiz buzzed excitedly and disappeared into the darkness.

"Hey!" Kyla objected to being left behind, "Don't leave me here! I can't see in the dark!"

Her shouts were heard by none.

"Damn it," Kyla said leaning closer to the stairs.

It would be too dark to see anything and even darker when Kyla closed the door. She debated leaving it open so she could have some light, but threw that idea out the window. Ryou would kill her and there was always the chance someone would go into the café and find this staircase.

"_They really should lock the door if they want to keep the Mew Mew project such a big secret,"_ Kyla thought.

At the moment though, Kyla was glad that Ryou and Keiichiro were being so careless. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to go down and ask for medicine. The others were probably down there too, since Kyla hadn't spotted Mint yet. Speaking of which, Mint could have waited for her too. If she wanted Kyla to be her servant so bad wouldn't it make sense to know where her servant is at all times? Or maybe Mint decided that Kyla was replaceable. Mint was really gaining anything from driving Kyla to work, it could be considered a inconvenient to her. Either way, a head's up would have been nice. Weren't they supposed to save the world together? It didn't matter. She had to talk to Ryou, okay yell at Ryou, and get back to her life. Her homework was still waiting.

"_Down the rabbit hole I go,"_ Kyla thought.

Cautiously she stepped onto the first step. Once both feet were planted firmly on the ground she turned around. Unwillingly she grabbed the door handle and closed the door. The effects were immediate. Everything became black and not a single beam of light could be seen. It was so bad that Kyla couldn't tell up from down or left from right. The air seemed tense as if waiting for Kyla to make her move. She stood stone still, her tiger instincts allowing her to freeze practically every muscle in her body. Her breathing was deep and slow and her heart seemed to slow some beats to. Suddenly she sneezed.

Kyla covered her nose with her hands and sniffed a few times. The tense atmosphere was no more. She blinked and rubbed her watery eyes. For some reason Kyla could see better now. It wasn't the same as seeing in actual light, but Kyla could make out where things were.

"_Night vision?"_ she wondered, "_I didn't know tigers had night vision. Although if a human stared into the dark long enough they could make out shapes. So the same theory could apply to a cat. Only it happened a lot faster."_

"Well this will make my trip easier," Kyla spoke.

Less cautious then before Kyla began to walk down the stairs. She was still looking at the stairs, to make sure she didn't trip, but her body was more relaxed. Now that she could see into the dark, Kyla could also see there was nothing to be afraid of. No one was going to jump out at her and now it was unlikely for her to fall down the stairs. Although there was still a possibility with that last one.

Down and down, Kyla traveled. Her trip reminded her of the book "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. The book itself had been interesting, but Disney managed to botch it up with the movie. Technically there were two books, but Kyla had never read the second one. "Alice in Wonderland Through the Looking Glass" she believed the title was. In the book Alice had stupidly followed a talking rabbit down a rabbit hole. Sure a talking rabbit was something amazing, but you don't follow it. You're supposed to go get an adult or a newspaper crew or something. For all Alice knew the rabbit could have been man-eating. Yesterday Kyla was faced with a flying alien, but she managed to tear herself away. The alien did almost kill her though…

Kyla sighed. For some reason Kyla's situation was similar to Alice's. Both had been intrigued by something and then pulled into an adventure unwillingly. Alice by falling down a hole, Kyla by being hit with something that made her part animal. Both were encountering mythical beings. Like a talking doorknob and flying aliens. There were also crazy creatures who demanded weird things. Such as a rabbit demanding to see a queen and a robot demanding cake. The big difference was how they took the news. Alice just took it in stride and kept going. Kyla got emotional and then tried to figure out what was going on. Why were the pretty lights when she transformed? How did she transform anyway?

Hey, was it just her or was it getting lighter? Kyla picked up her pace and headed forward. It was getting lighter. Just how deep in thought had she been? The end of the stairs was now in sight and Kyla could see a little bit of the lab beyond. There were big metal machines against the wall and a white titled floor, but Kyla couldn't see much beyond that one section. She blinked twice and the night vision vanished. It didn't matter Kyla didn't need anymore. Just like she didn't need a stupid tail sticking out of her behind. Her tail twitched at the last comment. Kyla's nose began to itch.

"_Oh man,"_ Kyla inwardly groaned.

She titled her head back as she felt the sneeze creep up her throat.

"Eh..eh.. ACHOO!"

Her head snapped forward when she sneezed and Kyla was sent off balance. She leaned over too far and fell forwards. As a reaction Kyla thrust her hand in front of her. Her body bent over and Kyla's hands brushed against a stair. That was all she needed. Tiger instincts kicked in. The moment her hands touched the steps she bent her arms and used them to push her body. By that time, Kyla's legs were swinging over her head. When she pushed her arms her entire body flew in the direction of the bottom of the stairs. Basically she had kicked off with her hands and did some sort of back flip through mid-air. She landed on her feet and tilted slightly as her world spinned.

"Whoa," she gasped grabbing her dizzy head.

"Glad you could make it," a sarcastic voice spoke.

"Shut up or I'll puke on you," Kyla threatened.

The dizziness began to disappear and Kyla could take a look around the room.

"Whoa," she gasped again.

The entire room was covered in machines. They lined the walls and reached the ceiling. Kyla couldn't even tell what color the wall actually was. There were monitors, flashing lights, keyboards, diagrams, and buttons located all over the room. On one side of the room was an operating table with machines dangling from the ceiling over it. There was also a giant cannon gun thing in the room. Below it was a complicated diagram and it was plugged into the machines. Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce were standing by one of the monitors. The other waitresses were already in their uniforms.

"Are you alright?" Lettuce asked coming closer to Kyla.

Alright? That was a good question. Kyla felt alright. Nothing was broken or even bruised as far as she could tell. Her legs felt a little numb from hitting the floor, but it was nothing worse then her leg falling asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyla replied truthfully.

"I bet you're grateful for your tiger genes now," a smug voice taunted, "Probably would have hurt your head if you didn't have them."

Kyla whirled on Ryou her anger rising. For some reason this guy could push her buttons like no one else had ever before. Maybe it was because of his conceited attitude or the fact that he thought he was so damn smart. His smugness, self-righteous, and criticizing remarks were wearing down on Kyla's nerves. Damn Ryou. Damn self-inflated ego of his. Damn kid who owned a café and limousine. Damn rich kid

"This is all your fault!" she accused Ryou, "You had to turn me into a half-tiger teenage girl!"

"I told you before it was a mistake," Ryou pointed out.

"Mistake or not I highly doubt those other people you were planning on shooting signed wavers for this!" the rest of Kyla's rant was interrupted by sneezing.

Lettuce reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue. She held it out for Kyla to take. Gratefully Kyla took it and used it when she sneezed three more times.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked stepping forward, "Are you sick?"

"I have allergies," Kyla said.

"I'm sorry you are not feeling well," Keiichiro apologized, "What are you allergic to?"

"Cats," Kyla told them.

Ryou and Keiichiro exchanged surprise looks. Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce looked shocked.

"Wait doesn't that mean you're allergic to yourself?" Lettuce asked.

Kyla nodded while sniffling.

"Plus my ears and tails won't go away," she admitted.

"Did you try thinking of yourself as normal?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, I did some eight hours ago. Ryou had to send me some pills so my tail would go away," she told them.

"Is it possible?" Keiichiro asked.

"Is what possible?" Mint questioned him.

But Keiichiro wasn't talking to her. He was looking at Ryou. Both of them were in thinking poses. They looked like they were musing over something.

"I didn't have time to check over the details of Kyla's folder," Ryou said.

"So it is possible," Kiichiro began.

"It's probable that according," Ryou was cut off

"Then this could just be," Kiichiro stated.

"Yes, it is most likely because of the inserted sequence," Ryou informed him.

"Did I miss something?" Ichigo said while looking at everyone else.

Mint shrugged. Lettuce put her finger to her lips in a thoughtful gesture. Kyla cocked her head to the side and inwardly repeated their conversation. It was obvious they were talking about her. They didn't know about Kyla being allergic to cats which meant that they thought something with her allergies had to do with it. Inserted sequence meant something with DNA.

"Is my tail and ears an allergic side effect?" Kyla asked the two men.

Ryou and Keiichiro exchanged another set of looks before Keiichiro stepped forward.

"In basic terms yes," Keiichiro replied, "Your body is acting like it does when it has the flu."

"You mean she has a fever and throws up a lot?" Mint put out bluntly.

"No not exactly," Kiichiro answered with a sweatdrop running down the back of his head.

"When your body has a virus you have to fight it off. Viruses aren't killed by medicine," Ryou explained.

"But then why do I have to get all those shots?" Ichigo whined.

Apparently she did not like shots.

"Shots are weakened versions of the virus," Kyla answered she had learned about viruses last week in Biology, "They are given to the body so the immune system can recognize the disease. The immune system will then destroy the weakened version, but it will save an image of the virus. That way if you do get infected with the real disease your body will respond a lot faster and hopefully before the virus spreads."

Ichigo nodded her head as if taken everything in, but her eyes looked a little unfocused. Maybe she was suffering from too much information.

"That's off topic though," Ryou stated.

Kyla shot him a dirty look. She was just explaining what shots were to Ichigo. No reason for Ryou to get angry with her.

"Anyway, when your body has a virus it's not the virus that causes the symptoms," Ryou continued, "Your body creates the fever and the throwing up to help rid your body of the virus. In a way your body causes most of the symptoms you get with a virus."

"So what Kyla's body is doing right now is similar to that," Keiichiro picked up where Ryou had left off, "Her own body is trying to rid itself of the cat genes. The South Tiger instincts are built into her DNA though. So her body is trying to activate the genes so long that they wear out. Fortunately her body can't activate the DNA on its own."

"So when Kyla gets embarrassed or surprised," here Ryou shot Kyla a look which she replied by glaring at him, "Her body goes into overtime trying to keep those genes activated even when Kyla is trying to suppress them."

"Isn't that not good for her body?" Lettuce wondered outloud.

"No it will tire out her body and she can have some long term side effects," Ryou stated.

For ten seconds Kyla actually thought Ryou cared about her. That he cared that she was suffering due to his stupid experiment and that he was genuinely sorry. She thought it was possible for Ryou to feel guilty about putting the DNA in her and possibly destroying her future health. In was in that moment that Kyla kind of felt bad for Ryou. He had to put up with four super powered teenage girls while trying to make sure the world didn't get destroyed. Ryou also had to help manage the café and run the Mew Mew project. He didn't mean to hit Kyla, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint with his cannon. He was just trying to save the world by using animal DNA. Kyla felt kind of bad for adding to his troubles and pushing his buttons.

"Plus she could have trouble with her transformation," Ryou added.

Kyla blanched. So that was what it all came down to, her super powers. Her transforming with stupid lights and fighting aliens. Her putting her life in danger when she didn't volunteer to do this. She wasn't going to lie, Kyla was a selfish person. Sure she did community service, did her chores, went to school, helped at an animal shelter, and wanted to help people in the future; but she did not want to be a superhero! By helping people she wanted to be a doctor or engineer or something, not jumping around and swinging a sword! Yet that was all Ryou seemed to care about. He didn't mind that he stuck the DNA of animal she was allergic to into her or that he was ruining her health. No all he cared about was her ability to do what he said. If he wanted to save the world so bad, he could flipping transform!

"SELFISH JERK WITH A GOD COMPLEX!" Kyla insulted him and threw her backpack at his head.

Ryou ducked and the backpack landed on the floor making a loud smacking sound. Kyla's books and binders tumbled out of her bag while her cell phone slide across the floor.

"_My stuff!"_ Kyla shouted inwardly, "_I hope I didn't break anything. Man, I do need a better control of my temper."_

Everyone else in the room was staring at Kyla. They hadn't really expected such an outburst. Ryou and Kyla had only known each other for two days, how could so much hate result from two days? It was one of the many mysteries of life. Although one might say the hatred could be a result of Ryou's smart-ass attitude and Kyla's quick temper. Even then they thought the fighting would begin when Kyla actually had to fight more aliens again, not before. This was certainly going to make the battle for Earth even harder.

"Hey! Don't throw stuff at my head! You could have hit the equipment!" Ryou scolded Kyla.

Kyla, who had been on the verge of apologizing for acting rashly, snapped. First he transforms her, then he kidnaps her, next he insults her, tells her she has to save the Earth, makes her work for him, insults some more, and then successfully hurts her well-being! Ryou was going down!

"If you hadn't ducked we would have been dealing with an unconscious smart-ass and the world would be a much better place," she retorted angrily.

"If I was knocked out I couldn't help you and your cat problems!"

"It's your fault that I'm like this!"

"For the last time it was the earthquake's fault!"

"You can't blame a natural disaster for your mistakes! Besides you would have shot somebody!"

"It's for the better of the Earth!"

"That's what the FBI is for!"

"The FBI knows nothing about aliens!"

"Well maybe you should tell them, smart one!"

"I've got more brains then you!"

"Really? And when do you use them? I would like to see that!"

While they had been arguing Ryou and Kyla had unconsciously moved closer together. Both were leaned over slightly and striking angry poses while shouting at one another. The others had taken this opportunity to move away from the enraged couple. Mint was watching the fight pretending to look uncaring, but amusement flashed in her eyes. Lettuce looked nervous and wondered if the fight would become physical. Ichigo was rooting for Kyla and Keiichiro was trying to calm Ryou and Kyla down but neither were listening.

"You're so klutzy that you probably would be dead by now if I hadn't given you cat-like reflexes."

"I was doing just fine without your help and in case you forgot, I AM ALLERGIC TO CATS!"

At this point Kyla's anger was boiling. She would probably snap at any second now and hit Ryou. He was just so infuriating! And difficult! Not to mentioned self-centered and insulting! She wished that he would go jump off a big cliff already and leave her in peace.

"Now now you two," Keiichiro said raising his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Don't you think we should solve Kyla's allergy problem first? The longer she stays the way she is the more destructive it can be towards her body."

Ryou and Kyla looked at Keiichiro and then at each other. Then they noticed how close they were to each other and both jumped back rather quickly.

"Eww, I might have caught Ryou germs," Kyla said while pretending to wipe 'Ryou germs' off her arms.

* * *

(There is a fort made of pillows and cardboard boxes. Tigger peeks over the edge.)

Tigger: I don't seem them.

(Kyla peeks over the edge)

Kyla: I don't seem them either.

Tigger: How do we get rid of them?

(Kyla and Tigger ponder)

Tigger and Kyla: I got it!

Tigger: I think we've been spending too much time together.

Kyla: I agree.

(Pause)

Tigger: Time for the plan?

Kyla: Yep! I call not distraction!

Tigger: Damn it!

--(Insert passing of time)--

Tigger: Here rabbits! Rabbits! Rabbits! I got a giant carrot! (Pulls out giant carrot) It's huge and heavy! Seriously someone take it! It's crushing my arms! One of you damn rabbits come eat this carrot.

(Five giant dust bunnies appear)

Tigger: I really should learn how to close my mouth.

Bunnies: ROAR!

Tigger: Is that even possible?

Bunnies: ROAR!

Tigger: Oh who cares?! (throws carrot at rabbits) Here you go! (runs away)

(Bunnies start chasing)

Tigger: KYLA TIME TO ACTIVATE PLAN V!

Kyla: Okay! Plan V activivating! (Kyla turns on a giant switch and holds up a giant hose) VACUM POWER GO!

(Dust bunnies get sucked up and Tigger manages to stay upright by holding onto a giant pole which magically reappered)

Kyla: WE DID IT!

Tigger: THE EVIL DUST BUNNIES ARE GONE!

Kyla: AND NOW THE CHAPTER IS OVER!

Tigger: SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	9. Ryou Can Be Blamed for Anything

Tigger: I HAVE UPDATED!

Kyla: HOORAH!

Tigger: Two updates that from stories I have been putting off. I am on a roll.

Kyla: I don't get that expression.

Tigger: Neither do I.

Kyla: So since you updated maybe we should clean up.

(Looks around at all the dust)

Tigger: But the dust bunnies might come back.

Kyla: If you updated more often this wouldn't happen.

Tigger: IT'S CALLED WRITER'S BLCK FOR A REASON!

Kyla: If you say so.

Tigger: Yeah well don't come crying to me when you get eaten by dust bunnies.

(Tigger storms off)

Kyla: Tigger? Tigger? Hey wait! I don't fancy getting eaten! Tigger!

* * *

Ichigo started laughing while Mint chuckled and Lettuce smiled a bit. Keiichiro looked like he was going to laugh but covered it up with a small cough when Ryou glared at him.

"Just go do your work already!" Ryou snapped.

Kyla gave him a blank stare.

"With cat ears and a tail?" she asked sarcastically.

Ryou flushed with anger and some embarrassment for forgetting such an important fact in his rage. He took a deep breath and all traces of the last couple of minutes vanished from his face. In its stead was the face of a calm composed scientist.

"_In a pair of tight white jeans,"_ Kyla mentally added onto that statement as if it would make Ryou less dependable as a scientist.

"Keiichiro," Ryou said.

Apparently the two had some sort of psychic connection because Keiichiro nodded and headed up the stairs. Ryou had a thinking face on and walked over to one of the screens before he began typing on one of the many keyboards. Kyla was a bit impressed on how Ryou could change moods so quickly, she wished she had that ability. She was still simmering about the previous incident and how Ryou seemed to disregard her as a person. To him she seemed more like a weapon.

"Kyla, do you feel okay?" Lettuce asked concerned.

Kyla, who had been glaring at Ryou's back, turned to face the sound of Lettuce's voice. Her three coworkers had formed a semi-circle on Kyla's left side and were looking at her. Ichigo had a grin plastered on her face, Mint a look of indifference, and Lettuce a look of concern.

"I'm fine-" Kyla was interrupted by a sneeze, "-ish."

Lettuce offered Kyla another tissue which she happily took. Her clogged up nose was bothering her. The pink furball from the other day flew up from behind Ichigo and hovered in front of Kyla.

"Oh, it's you," Kyla looked at the creature, "The pink alien-eater. Good job with that by the way."

Kyla used her free hand to pet the creature who purred.

"This is Masha," Ichigo introduced the little robot, "Ryou gave him to me. Masaya can sense when aliens are nearby."

Suddenly Kyla was reminded of a certain orange puffball. She turned her head, scoping the room for it.

"Kyla what are you looking for?" Mint asked.

"I'm looking for Wiz," she replied.

You think a bright orange flying creature would be easy to spot in a room full of white machines.

"Wiz?" the others repeated dumfounded.

"Yeah," Kyla explained absently, "Wiz, a flying orange creature that looks exactly like Masha over there. I promised I would give it some cake later. But I haven't seen it since I came down here."

"Ryou gave you one too?" Ichigo questioned astounded.

"That's what I just said," Kyla began walking around peering around some of the machines.

An idea struck her.

"Wiz, hey Wiz!" she called out to the small creature.

There was no response. A small smile crept onto Kyla's face.

"Hey Wiz!" she called again, "I have cake!"

Something orange flew out from behind the cannon at a speed that would make the Flash jealous. It stopped right in front of Kyla, centimeters from hitting her nose. The creature looked at her with big pleading eyes.

"Cake?" it pleaded.

Kyla looked at her fellow workers for help.

"It looks exactly like Masha," Ichigo pointed out.

"It does," Lettuce agreed.

"Tweet, tweet," Masha chirped.

"You named it Wiz?" Mint stated.

"Hey, what's wrong with the name Wiz?" Kyla asked.

She thought it was a cute name and Wiz was cute. The pouty face Wiz was giving Kyla proved that.

"It's a dumb name," Mint answered a bit snobbishly, "But at least its better then naming it after your crush."

Mint cast Ichigo a look when she said that.

"You named your," Kyla glanced at Wiz, "Robot-alien-tracker-thingy after your crush? Just how old are you anyway?"

"There is nothing wrong with Masha's name," Ichigo said defensively, "And I'm twelve."

"Oh, that explains a lot," Kyla oh-ed, "Wait how old are all of you?"

"I'm twelve too, but I'm more mature then some people here," Mint replied hauntingly.

"I'm fourteen," Lettuce answered politely.

"Wait! What do our ages have to do with anything?" Ichigo questioned.

"Gah! That means I'm older then all of you," Kyla ignored Ichigo, "Which means I have to act mature-ish!"

"Hey! Don't ignore my question!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Cake," Wiz pleaded.

"Girls the café is about to open up," Keichirro reminded them appearing on the stairs.

"It's time for my afternoon tea," Mint noted.

"Wait, you can't have tea now!" Ichigo objected, "We have work to do!"

"Guys, I still have a tail and ears!" Kyla stressed.

"Cake!"

"The café needs to open."

"You can't have tea!"

"Please don't fight."

"Tweet. Tweet."

"_I'm getting a headache."_

"Kyla we need a sample of DNA," Ryou called to her.

"Cake!"

"Café."

"Tea."

"Don't fight, please!"

"CAKE!"

"TWEET!"

"MINT!"

"CAKE!"

"_Headache."_

Twenty minutes later, Kyla was sitting back in the kitchen. Wiz was floating by her eating a piece of cake that Keiichiro had provided. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint were working in the café and Ryou was in the basement working on a cure. He said he should hopefully have one by the end of her shift today, but if not she would have to stay overnight. It was reasonable, Kyla couldn't go home with a tail, but she really didn't want to stay. Especially overnight in a place with two men she barely knew. Not to mention these same men had turned her and five other girls into half-humans. She definitely did not want to stay in the café longer then she had to.

"Gah!" Kyla jerked up when she felt something brush against her back.

Quickly she turned around. Her tail was wagging happily in the air beneath her café outfit.

"Stupid tail," Kyla muttered turning around to look at the counter again.

Ryou had still forced Kyla to wear her work uniform. He reasoned that the hat would cover her ears and the skirt would cover her tail. However Kyla's tail was too long for the short skirt and stuck out if she wasn't paying attention. So Ryou had assigned Kyla to the kitchens, that way someone would be less likely to spot her. In other words, Ryou was making her work even though she was sick and it was all his fault.

"_Jerk."_ Kyla categorized him.

At the moment, Kyla was waiting for some dirty dishes to wash. She wasn't allowed to go near any of the food because of her allergies and sneezing. Which, once again, was all Ryou's fault.

"_I think I can blame Ryou for just about anything," _Kyla pondered, "_Such as global warming. Ryou had probably had a hand in that. Third-world countries are probably poor because Ryou took all their money and the sky is blue because Ryou likes that color."_

Yeah, Kyla really could blame Ryou for just about anything.

"I've got some dishes," Ichigo announced coming into the kitchen.

"Joy," Kyla said in a sarcastic tone, "Work."

Ichigo placed the dishes she was holding in the sink.

"I know how you feel," she empathized leaning against the counter, "Ryou's had me working here longer then you."

Kyla stood up and went over to the sink. Slowly, as if she was hoping by doing it slowly the work would disappear, she put on some gloves and turned the water on. Then she picked up a dish and sponge and began to start scrubbing.

"How long have you been a Mew Mew anyway?" Kyla asked curiously.

It had occurred to Kyla that she knew nothing about the Mew project. All she knew was that she had to save the world because of an earthquake and being a superhero came with side effects. Kyla didn't know anything about the three other girls who were also Mew Mews and her partners in saving the world. She didn't even know how this operation worked. Did they go after the aliens? Did they wait for the aliens to attack? How much did they know about the aliens? What were the other girl's powers? How did they work together? Did they ever do any training to help prepare them? There were so many things Kyla didn't have the answer too.

"Truthfully, I've only been a Mew Mew only three days more then you, but I've been in a battle each day," Ichigo admitted with a sigh.

"Really, I've only been in one battle. Guess that makes me the novice huh?" Kyla wondered.

"You really do have the least amount of experience out of all of us. You're also the latest to discover your powers so far," Ichigo explained, "I was found a couple of days after the earthquake. Mint was discovered the day after I was found and Lettuce had been haunting her school for those couple of days before we found her. Your powers only came into play yesterday."

"In so little time my life has changed so much," Kyla whimpered, "This is all Ryou's fault."

"I know how you feel," Ichigo consoled her, "My ears keep popping out every time Masaya comes near me. I'll never lead a normal life now."

"I guess it's a good thing I don't have a crush," Kyla remarked, "It will make my life easier."

Kyla sneezed and dropped the plate she was washing into the water-filled sink.

"Or not," she contradicted.

Ichigo gave her a pat on the shoulder. She understood all too well.

"Hey, could you tell me more detail about you and the others?" Kyla requested, "If I have to save the world with you people I would like to know more about you."

"Sure," Ichigo chirped happily, "I look forward to working with you."

"Me too."

Ichigo then filled Kyla in on the basics about everyone. She told Kyla about how she had found out she was a Mew Mew and how she found Mint. Then she and Mint found Lettuce.

"What about me?" Kyla had asked her, "Did you guys think to look for me?"

"More like you found us," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Kyla asked her while drying off another dish and wondering for the tenth time why Ryou didn't invest in a dishwasher.

"Well we didn't really know anything about you except what you looked like," Ichigo explained, "Ryou did some fancy stuff on his computer and he got some information on you. We were supposed to go look for you yesterday but instead we ran into you that morning."

"Oh," Kyla said, "And how exactly did you plan to get me to work here anyway?"

"We didn't think that far ahead," Ichigo admitted.

Kyla stared at her blankly. This caused Ichigo to laugh nervously.

"Come on we would have thought of something," Ichigo said, "Besides the chimera attacked you and you're here that's all that matters."

"I wonder what I would have done if you guys hadn't come along," Kyla asked herself drying off another dish.

Ichigo's mood dropped slightly.

"I wonder if the other girls discovered their powers yet," Ichigo spoke with a sad expression.

"I think," Kyla began, "I think to be a Mew Mew you have to be strong. Not strong physically but mentally. Judging on what you told me, you all seem like strong people. So the other girls must be strong too. They may have a moment of weakness, but I'm sure they'll pull through. Lettuce was able to make new friends, Mint was able to face her own pet in a battle, and you were able to become the first Mew Mew without any help. If the other girls are anything like you guys they will do the right thing too."

"You're right," Ichigo gave Kyla a small grin.

"I'm always right you'll learn that soon enough," Kyla joked in an effort to lighten the mood.

"And I'm Masaya's wife," Ichigo replied.

"That might come true someday," Kyla teased.

"Don't say such things," Ichigo ordered putting her hands over her red face, "You'll make my ears pop out."

The minute Ichigo said that both her ears sprung out of her head.

"Too late," Kyla muttered before examining Ichigo's new ears.

Unlike Kyla's small round ears that came out of the side of her head, Ichigo's ears were big, fluffy, pointy, and came out near the top of her head. The insides of her ears were pink but the outside was black. When Kyla transformed her outfit was black and orange like her ears, so did that mean Ichigo's outfit was pink and black?

"_The pink would clash with Ichigo's red hair,"_ Kyla noted.

"ICHIGO! Come back here and work!"

"This from the girl who never lifts a finger," Ichigo muttered angrily.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE MINT!" Ichigo shouted back.

Ichigo then picked up a tray and began to head towards the front of the shop.

"Uh..Ichigo your ears," Kyla reminded her.

Ichigo froze.

"I completely forgot about those," she admitted, "Oh no! What do I do now? I can't go out there like this!"

"Calm down!"

"But my ears," Ichigo whined, "What if Masaya comes here? And then he'll label me as a freak. I can't live if that happens."

"You're being dramatic," Kyla told Ichigo, "Now calm down."

"I can't calm down," Ichigo protested.

Kyla knew how that felt. Ichigo needed to calm down though or someone might hear them and come to see what was going on.

"_My pills."_

They didn't work on Kyla but they might work on Ichigo. All Kyla had to do was give her one this once. That way there wouldn't be any nasty side effects. Kyla knew it was dangerous to administer medicine to someone, but she and Ichigo would have similar genes so it would be okay. They were both cat-girls. Besides Ryou was downstairs if anything went wrong. Kyla dashed over to her bag and unclasped it. She was glad that she had brought it up from the basement. Quickly she fished out the bottle. Still wearing the gloves she unscrewed the cap and poured a pill into her hand. Then she put the bottle back and headed over to Ichigo who had collapsed on the floor while having her mini panic attack. The younger girl was pulling at her ears and seemed to be in a world of her own. Without a second thought, Kyla tossed the pill into Ichigo's open mouth. Ichigo began to cough and sputter but stopped after a few seconds. Her ears retracted back into her head.

"What did you do?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Solved your problem, now go work," Kyla ordered cheerfully, "And if you experience any pain or something call Ryou and tell him I gave you the pill he gave me."

Ichigo gave Kyla a blank look. How could she be so calm about this but be yelling at Ryou over nothing?

"What?" Kyla asked.

"You're weird," Ichigo stated.

"Yeah I know," Kyla smiled, "His highness Sir Waffle thanks you."

"What?" Ichigo questioned dumbfounded.

"Nothing. Go do work," Kyla made a shooing motion, "I'll see you later."

"Ichigo!"

"Mint, I forgot," Ichigo jumped before bolting out the door.

"_She's fast," _Kyla noticed, "_I wonder if it's the cat genes at work."_

"Kyla, I have some dishes for you," Mint called.

"_Oh great," _Kyla thought looking at the unwashed dishes in the sink already, "_Ryou better get a cure fast."_

"Achoo!"

"_Damn it!"_

* * *

Kyla: Tigger! Tigger! Where are you? Come on don't leave me here! It's really dusty here!

(Growling sound)

Kyla: Uh what was that?

(Large thumping sounds)

Kyla: Uh-oh!

(Ground begins shaking)

Kyla: Wha! Oh! Sh!

(Giant dust bunny comes hopping in with Tigger on its back)

Tigger: Yee-ha! Go bunny go!

Kyla: Tigger? Tigger what are you doing?

Tigger: Riding a dust bunny! What's it look like?

Kyla: Why?

Tigger: I'm planning a race! Next chapter we'll have all the Mew Mew characters ride giant dust bunnies in a race and people can bet on the winners.

Kyla: Why?

Tigger: We're in need of more excitement.

Kyla: -_-

Tigger: Tune in next time folks and don't forget to review.


End file.
